Desert Romance
by knightsqueen05
Summary: Sequel to "A Friendship Restored". Now that the threat on Kiyoni's life has passed, she decides to invite the gang to her eighteenth birthday party...in Heliopolis. A perfect opportunity for Kurama and Kiyoni to intensify their budding romance. A five-day weekend in vampire-ville, what could go wrong? *Playlist available on YouTube*
1. You're Invited

**Chapter 1**

" **You're Invited!"**

It's a late, Friday afternoon in Mushiyori City. Temperatures are slowly on the up-and-up as summer creeps into the atmosphere. Taking advantage of the weather, Kurama and his new girlfriend, Kiyoni, spend their free time relaxing at Hikari Park. They have been dating for a little over a week and things between them have settled down a bit. Using a large tree as shade, the young lovers blend into the multitude of people while remaining in their own world. After a long walkthrough, Kurama rests his head on Kiyoni's lap, as she runs her fingers through his hair. The thickness of her thighs bring great comfort. Even though he's adamant about other people touching said hair, Kiyoni's touch is as soothing as his mother's when he was younger. He lets it slide for now because of that comparison.

Kiyoni notices his drowsy demeanor by watching his breathing as fatigue kicks in. "Suu'chi? Suu'chi? Are you falling asleep," she asks in a sweet, whispered tone.

Kurama opens his eyes halfway, "Hm?"

"I'm asking you if you're falling asleep."

Kurama awakens even more, "No, no. I'm not falling asleep," he sits up as proof, "See? I'm wide awake."

"You liar," Kiyoni concludes, "I watched you. You were gonna snore and everything."

Kurama chuckles at the thought, "Snoring is something, _I know_ , I don't do."

"Sure, you don't," Kiyoni teases before taking a sip of strawberry soda, "I still find it hard to believe."

"Find what hard to believe?"

"Well, you know..."

Kurama shakes his head uncertainly, "…No, I'm afraid I don't. Please, enlighten me."

"Do I have to," Kiyoni whines. Kurama stays silent. "Ugh! I find it hard to believe that…" Kiyoni starts fidgeting, "one minute we were neighbors and best friends and now were…" the volume of her voice changes from normal to low, "boyfriend and girlfriend."

Kurama puts a hand to his ear, "I'm sorry, what was that? What did you say you and I were?"

Kiyoni mumbles again, "Boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Could you repeat that a little louder, please?" He asks in a honeyed tone.

Annoyed, Kiyoni shouts, "I SAID BOYFRIEND AND GIRLFRIEND! YOU AND I ARE BOYFRIEND AND GIRLFRIEND! CAN YOU HEAR ME NOW-" She quickly covers her mouth and blushes much to Kurama's amusement. Realizing that Kurama was teasing her, Kiyoni smacks him on the shoulder, "I hate it when you do that, Suu'chi."

Kurama hums a laugh, "Sorry, just harmless fun. I swear that will never get old."

"Well…it's not like _you're_ shouting it from the rooftops or broadcasting it to the world."

"Oh, is that what you would like me to do?"

"Huh?"

"Expose our relationship to the world. I'll do that right now, if you wish."

"You know what? Yes. Yes, I do want you to inform the world of our relationship. That is, if you got the balls." Kiyoni raises an eyebrow.

Kurama stands up, "As you wish…" He gestures Kiyoni to stand as well. Holding her right hand, Kurama cups his free hand around his mouth in an attempt to shout out the good news. After inhaling a good amount of air, Kurama pulls her in. "For as long as possible, boyfriend and girlfriend is what we are to each other. Don't you ever forget that," he whispers before kissing her within the temporal area.

In disbelief and red-faced again, Kiyoni steps back a bit, "I said 'the world', Shuuichi. Not to me."

Kurama pulls her close for a second time, "I know. What you're failing to realize is…you are my world. At least, you're starting to be." He kisses her again, this time, directly.

During their sweet moment, Kiyoni, telepathically, states, "You're a jerk, you know that?"

He replies in the same manner, "I'm aware."

About an hour later, Kurama and Kiyoni take their leave. They think about the immediate future along the way. "So, your birthday is coming up. Any ideas on how you'd like to celebrate," Kurama asks.

Kiyoni is touched by the gesture, "You remembered my birthday. How sweet of you."

"Well, it's not like I've forgotten on purpose. Every year, around this time, my mother makes those mochi cakes that you love so much. It's become traditional, now," he informs.

"Are you serious," Kiyoni gets excited, "I adore those cakes! Oh, my mouth is watering just thinking about it." The same year the Ikeda family moved next door to the Minamino family, Shiori made strawberry mochi cakes for Kiyoni's birthday. She's been making them, every year, since. "I gotta have one now that I'm back in town," Kiyoni declares.

"You'll have them soon, I think. My mom added the ingredients to her grocery list, yesterday. She hasn't forgotten about you," Kurama confirms.

"Yay," Kiyoni cheers followed by a celebratory dance. "Oh, I forgot," she remembers, "I wanted to ask you for a favor."

"Sure. What do you need?"

"I need phone numbers…of everyone. And I wanted to know if there's a way to reach Spirit World or whatever you call it."

"May I ask why do you require all of that information?"

"I'm planning a dinner party at Miss Genkai's compound and I want to invite everyone to come. That includes Mister Koenma and Miss Botan."

"A party, huh? What for?"

Kiyoni stops walking, "Believe or not, I still feel bad about what's happened. This party is my way of apologizing and establishing good friendships with everyone. Will you help me?"

Kurama gently kisses her left hand, "Of course."

* * *

A couple of days later, all of Kiyoni's invitees arrive at Genkai's compound. It's a casually dressed affair. The gang is led by Kurama and Yusuke as they walk along the stairs. "So, Kurama…is there a reason why Kiyoni invited all of us to dinner," Yusuke starts off.

"I've already told you. This dinner is her way of building bridges with us all. Her family has done this before," Kurama answers.

"This isn't the first time," Keiko chimes in.

"I'm afraid not. About a week after moving in, her family invited my family over for dinner. If I remember correctly, the food, that night, was quite delicious," Kurama finishes his train of thought, "It wouldn't surprise me if tonight's like that one."

"Speaking of 'delicious', I smell something that can fit the description," Kuwabara predicts. Everyone else picks up on the scent. Sure enough, something does smell delicious. It's the scent of barbecue.

Inside the kitchen, the Ikeda family are hard at work, preparing for the feast. Favorite dishes from all cultures of Heliopolis are on the menu. Kenichi handles the grilling, Ayesha handles the oven and stove, and Kiyoni handles both clean up and set up. Yukina does her best to help out anyway she can as Genkai sips tea on the front porch. "Hey, Grandma," Yusuke greets, "Did they eat you out of house and home already?"

"Ugh, dimwit," she mumbles, "Maybe you stick to a brain food diet." Some of the guests laugh at that remark.

"Hello! Are we late for the big feast," Koenma shouts with Botan in tow.

"No way, you were invited too," Kuwabara looks back.

"Well, yes, thanks to Kurama," Botan states.

"Well, when Kiyoni said everyone, she meant everyone," Kurama reiterates.

Yukina steps outside to greet her friends. Her peach pink and white polka dot dress and light denim jacket perfectly symbolizes her girl-next-door personality. "Good evening, everyone," she welcomes with a smile, "I'm here to let everyone know that the feast is ready," she finishes with a bow. Elated, the guests make their way to the dining hall.

When the hall doors open, everyone is amazed by what they see. The sights and smells of the dining table are impressive and appetizing. Couscous and berbere beef and chicken from Africa and the Middle East; sweet and spicy rice cakes, vegetable lo mein, and pork dumplings from the Far East; falafel, rice pilaf, and traditional gyros from the Mediterranean; and stuffed cabbage, pierogi, and stroganoff from Eastern Europe. "Holy smokes," Kuwabara exclaims, "I never seen so much food in all my life."

"Was this the type of dinner you were invited to, Kurama," Shizuru looks to the right of her where Kurama is standing.

"More or less," Kurama plans his meal, mentally, "emphasis on the 'more'."

"Well I don't know about any of you guys, but I'm grabbing a spot," Yusuke declares upon entering the room. He's tripped by Genkai, causing him to fall flat on his face. "What the hell was that for you old hag," he shouts.

"Elders first, dimwit," Genkai enters the room and takes her seat. The rest follow.

The doors of the hall open once more, revealing Kenichi and Ayesha. Although the dress code of this event is casual, the couple wear traditional Japanese attire, with colors fitting for the coming summer season. They bow to the attendees as a sign of salutation. "Good evening, everyone," Ayesha starts off, "We are honored by your attendance."

"Please welcome your hostess for the evening, Princess Kiyoni Ikeda," Kenichi announces.

Kiyoni enters the room composed and confident. Completely opposite from the last time she approached her friends in this manner. Her outfit of the night is a cheongsam dress similar to the colors and design of her favorite flower, the Starlette Lily. A flower of the same name adorns the bun in her hair. No doubt a flower from the gift Kurama gave her after their second date. "Welcome to my friendship feast, everyone," she bows, "I hope you're hungry."

"Are you kidding? My stomach and I were having a conversation on the way here," Yusuke answers as Kiyoni and her parents take their seats. Now that everyone is at the table, a quick and unified "itadakimasu" begins the feast.

* * *

Sounds of utensils and dishes clashing are followed by a few "Mm's" as everyone tastes and eventually devours their food. "Mm, this is incredible," Botan starts off as she tries out the rice pilaf and lo mein before combining the two.

"These dumplings are amazing," Kuwabara declares as he inhales the rest of his.

"I never had gyros before. The meat is so soft and chewy," Keiko determines.

"It sounds as if everyone approves," Kiyoni concludes. Everyone nods in agreement followed by more "Mm's".

Kiyoni looks over to her left as Kurama analyzes his plate, particularly the couscous and lo mein. "Enjoying the food, Suu'chi," she asks.

Kurama takes a deep breath as he covers his mouth with a napkin while finishing his last bite, "Something's familiar about the couscous."

"It should be. That's the same couscous that was made the first time we had dinner together," Kiyoni informs, "I remember how much you liked it, back then."

Kurama nods, "It's a little less spicy than I remember it, but the overall flavor is the same. And you're correct, I did like it a lot back then. Just as much as I do now." The two share a laugh.

"So, Kiyoni. Kurama tells us that your birthday is coming up. Any plans," Yusuke questions.

Kiyoni stops eating, "As a matter of fact…yes, I do have plans. They involve all of you."

"All of us? What does that mean," Botan inquires.

"I may have told you all that this dinner is all about friendship…but there's another catch," Kiyoni hints.

"Well, out with it! Don't keep us in suspense," Botan urges.

Kiyoni positions herself as if she's making a declaration, "This dinner is another invitation…"

"An invitation to…" Kuwabara continues.

"An invitation to my eighteenth birthday party…in Heliopolis."

"What," Yusuke exclaims as everyone looks at her in shock, "You're inviting us to come to demon world to celebrate your birthday?!"

Kiyoni places her hands up in defense, "Now, now. Just hear us out. Kenichi? Ayesha?"

Ayesha takes the floor, "This isn't any other birthday. This is a coming-of-age occasion. Something the people of Heliopolis take very seriously."

"Much like some countries in this world, Kiyoni will reach adulthood on that day. She wants you all to come celebrate with her," Kenichi finishes.

"There may be a small catch…," Kiyoni states, "We all will have to leave a bit early."

"How early are we talking," asks Yusuke.

"Like, this Wednesday."

"Wednesday," Everyone exclaims, Kiyoni nods her head.

"That's right in the middle of exams week," shouts Kuwabara.

"I know, I know," Kiyoni sulks a little, "But, we're in the process of getting that covered. My uncle is working on getting us in the clear for the week…we'll just have to…cram?

"Ugh," goes Kuwabara, Keiko, and Kurama.

Kurama face palms himself, "Permit me to ask why Wednesday is the departure date?"

"Trust me, Suu'chi. You'll see when you get there. Look, if everyone is concerned with exams, I'm more than happy to host study sessions, if need be."

Kenichi and Ayesha nod in agreement.

"All in favor of Kiyoni hosting one tomorrow," Keiko calls, everyone raises hands.

Kiyoni sighs, "Alright, deal."

* * *

"Uh, another problem," Kuwabara interjects.

"What is it this time, bro," Shizuru implores.

"I hate to single people out but, it's Keiko. She can't come to Demon World." He declares.

Kurama quickly looks at Keiko, "Kuwabara's right. How quickly I've forgotten."

"What do you mean, 'Keiko can't come'? Why," disappointment takes over Botan's voice.

"Because she's human," Kurama answers, "The most humanly person in this room." Disappointment takes over Keiko's face.

"Okay, Keiko's human. So what," Shizuru argues.

"Ugh, it's something Hiei said when we were dealing with Sensui in Demon's Door Cave," Yusuke confirms, "Ordinary humans, like Keiko, wouldn't be able to survive even the air over there."

"But I thought Hiei handles the ones who cross over to that side," Shizuru claims.

"He does. But part of that objective is to make sure those humans return home before the effects of Demon World prove harmful. It's happened a couple of times under Hiei's watch," Kurama discloses.

"Oh, no. I'm sorry, Keiko," Botan places a hand on Keiko's shoulder.

"It's alright. I'm honored that I'm invited to such an event," Keiko gushes.

"Um, Kiyoni. You don't look too down," Yukina points out.

Kiyoni sits at the head of the table resting her chin on her left palm. The smile on her face symbolizes her confidence, "I don't see the problem."

"Uh, hello! If she steps one foot into that territory and gets hurt, it's me and you," Yusuke threatens, "Do you see the problem now?"

"Nope," Kiyoni brags, "Keiko can come just like the rest of you. And do you know why? It's because I prepared her to come ahead of time."

"How did you do that," Kurama wonders.

"Keiko? May I take a look at your necklace, please," Kiyoni sticks out her hand.

"Um, okay," Keiko hands over the necklace.

Kiyoni hoists the piece of jewelry up for all to see. Keiko's necklace is a three inch long, pencil-shaped, pure amethyst crystal on a string. "You see this? To everyone else, including you, this is just a uniquely crafted piece of amethyst. However, there's more," Kiyoni taps the gem to make it glow, "This gem has been dipped in the same solution as my vampire repellent. It has also been dipped in my blood. I don't know what good it'll do her in the rest of Demon World, but in Heliopolis, she'll be just fine. So long as she wears it, of course."

"So…I can come," Keiko affirms.

Kiyoni places the stone around Keiko's neck again, "When I said I want all my friends to come, I meant it."

Yusuke stands up, "Hell yeah! A five-day weekend in vampire-ville. I'm game."

"Yeah! I could use a vacation," Kuwabara agrees, "And if we gotta study our butts off to get there, it'll be worth it!"

"Quiet down, you loudmouths," Genkai demands.

"Are you sure it's alright with your parents," Kurama asks.

"Yes, Suu'chi. They can't wait to see you again," Kiyoni blushes, Kurama does the same.

"So, when you say 'everyone', that includes me as well," Koenma checks in.

"Yes. Spirit World royalty meeting with vampire royalty is highly encouraged. It wouldn't be right if you weren't invited," Kiyoni avows, "That Hiei guy too, if anyone can find him."

"Don't worry. Hiei will get the message," Kurama assures.

"Great! Everyone, grab your glasses," Kiyoni stands on her knees, "To turning eighteen!"

Everyone else repeats before raising their glasses, "To turning eighteen!"

As the feast continues, Hiei stands in one of the grounds' trees listening in on the conversations. "A birthday party with vampires? Why the hell would I attend," he asks himself. Using his Jagan, he peers into the room, paying attention to Yukina's interaction with the gang. Assuming that she will be part of the celebration, Hiei thinks again, "I guess…" before disappearing into the night.


	2. Troublesome Thoughts

**Chapter 2**

" **Troublesome Thoughts"**

The friendship feast comes to a close on a good note with everyone returning home bellies full and spirits high. Genkai is relieved when her peace and home is restored to her specifications. Within the night skies, Koenma and Botan return to Spirit World. As he looks below, he thinks about tonight's events, Kiyoni in particular.

Botan catches his attention, "Koenma, sir?"

Koenma clears his throat, "Yes? Something wrong, Botan?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just, you've been awfully quiet since we left, that's all," she asks in a clownish tone, "Could it be that you're thinking about Kiyoni?"

He blushes a little, "Take it easy there, Botan. It's not every day I get to meet other royalty. Besides, I'm curious about her world."

"So does that mean you're going?"

"You know what? Yes, yes I am. I could use a proper vacation."

"Oh! Then what was the Dark Tournament?" Shocked, Koenma remains silent.

Jorge greets the pair inside Koenma's office upon their return, "Welcome back, Koenma, sir. You have special guests."

"Unless they're looking for their place in eternity, who the heck would come visit me," Koenma questions.

"That would be me," states a proud third voice.

Botan takes a step forward, "Hiei, is that you?"

Koenma's chair turns revealing the answer to Botan's question. "Hmm, quite a comfortable chair you got here, Koenma," Hiei admits while crossing his feet on the desk, "Had I'd known it would be this easy to take your spot, I would've done so ages ago."

"Hiei, what in the world, are you doing in my chair?"

"Calm down, you fool," Hiei rises, "Although a hostile takeover sounds tempting, it's not why I'm here."

Koenma is again surprised, "Oh, then why _are_ you here?"

Hiei stands directly in front of the young prince, "You're going to that vampire territory?"

"So you did attend the dinner. And to answer your question, yes. Yes, I'm going. Which reminds me, Kiyoni extends her invitation to you, just so you know."

"It's true, Hiei. She wants all of us to come," Botan vouches.

"And what of Yukina?"

"She's going too. Kiyoni's taking precautionary steps to make sure she's safe. Given that Yukina's an ice apparition, Kiyoni's balmy lands could be cause for concern," Botan informs.

"I'm looking to go as a learning experience on Spirit World's behalf," Koenma answers proudly. Botan nudges him. "A-and to take another vacation," he confesses, "You should come too."

"Hmpf, I rather not. If anything, the fox or the detective is more suited to go than I am. Why would I get involved in such a ridiculous occasion," Hiei takes his leave.

Botan suggests another thought, "You know, Hiei. With you as Yukina's brother around, Kiyoni wouldn't have to worry about her so much. Maybe you should go to help her out. Shizuru and Keiko are going."

"Shizuru, Keiko? Aren't they human? They wouldn't survive in Demon World."

"That's why Kiyoni is taking measures. Shizuru has high spirit awareness like Kuwabara and Keiko has a necklace that Kiyoni made for her. They'll be fine."

"What do 'ya say, Hiei? I'm sure there's something in that world that would even put a smile on your stone face," Koenma urges. Hiei remains silent, still considering the invitation.

* * *

Later that night, Kurama returns home to make early arrangements for his vacation. Although excited, he keeps his cool in order to avoid embarrassment from his family. He steps inside his room as he finishes his phone conversation with Kiyoni, "I've made it to my room, now."

"Remember, Suu'chi. Pack enough for six days including a couple of party outfits, beach attire, something nice, and some articles of comfortable clothing," she suggests.

"Well that's rather detailed. Why do we need to pack enough for six days when we only have five?"

"You never know. It could come in handy," she answers, "I have to go now. See you at school!" Kurama hangs up after she does.

"That girl," Kurama hums a short laugh as he tosses his phone on his bed and reaches for his suitcase. Upon rummaging his closet, a few taps on the window stops his train of thought. "There is only one person, I know, who would bother me this way," he tells himself. So much for pleasant thoughts.

After opening the window and allowing Hiei to enter, Kurama takes a seat at his desk chair, "What brings you around this time, Hiei? Another cut on your arm?"

Hiei ignores Kurama's joke, "Koenma informed me about your…girlfriend." The last part of that statement is filled with disdain.

"Oh? Have you receive her invitation?"

Hiei reclines against the wall next to Kurama's bed, "I have."

"Did you accept? It would make her happy if you said yes."

"And why would that concern me?"

"Well, now that the two of us are in the dating phase, her happiness has now been added to my priority list."

"This is so unlike you. This… _side_ of you, concerned about the feelings of a Halfling human girl."

"Maybe so, but humans take romantic relationships seriously. More so, when the two parties are young, or, so I've heard. To be honest, this whole thing is…experimental for me. I'm enjoying the pace, so far. It would be pretty pathetic if things hit a snag, this early." Kurama reaches for a drawer and takes out a jewelry box, "Especially, since I went out and purchased this gift for her." Kurama grins when he thinks about Kiyoni's possible reactions, "If you don't want to go, then I can…" He turns around to notice that Hiei has disappeared, leaving the window wide open. "…tell her for you," Kurama closes the window, "It's up to you, Hiei."

* * *

The next day, all four students spend their afternoon, after school, at the Ikeda apartment. Although the first day of exams is in the past, they were somewhat difficult. As promised, Kiyoni plays the hostess role, yet again, offering snacks and drinks along the way. Subjects such as English, math, biology, literature, and history are covered in this study session.

"I have the Pythagoras Theorem down, if anyone needs help," Keiko announces.

Kiyoni looks up, "Ooh, could you please check my work?" Keiko agrees.

"Kiyoni, could you tell me if this makes sense to you," Kurama chimes in concerned about his English studies, "How's it going, Kuwabara?"

A deathly, "Ugh," is all Kuwabara can say at the moment as he's studying history. His face equally bad.

Keiko hands Kiyoni back her notebook, "You have nice handwriting. Check problem #7 again."

"Thanks but, aw, man," as Kiyoni reworks the problem, she gives Kurama some encouragement, "Your English looks fine to me, Suu'chi." Kurama unconfidently sighs as he gets back to work.

Keiko takes a study break, "So, Kiyoni. Is Heliopolis nice?" The boys look at their hostess with interest.

Kiyoni looks back up with a soft smile, "…It's gorgeous. It's practically like spring and summer every day. There's so much to see and do, I don't think we have the time for me to tell you."

Kuwabara's eyes narrow with concern, "Will Yukina be alright going there?"

Kiyoni's heart melts, "I will do my best to make sure she will be, Kuwabara," she looks at Keiko, "That's goes for you, too."

Kuwabara adjusts his sitting position, "Since we'll be around vampires, do we have to worry about…you know…them biting us?"

Kiyoni looks around the room, making sure her guests receive equalized attention, "I don't think so. We're not savages. No one is going to lay a fang on any of you. Our dependency on blood is not like what you see and hear from books and movies. We can and do survive on animal blood, but it's not the only part of our diet. We consume foods just like anyone else. Believe me, I would not have invited you all if the opposite was true." Another thought comes to mind, "Oh, right! My uncle came through!"

"With what," Kurama questions while writing in his notebook.

Kiyoni leaves the front room to retrieve something from her bedroom. She returns with a few envelopes in her hand, "Here you go. The extra one is for Yusuke just in case."

Inside the envelopes is a permission slip and a typewritten note. Keiko gives the documents a quick read through, "What's all this?"

"With a little rearranging, my uncle managed to gather the proper forms, and convince our schools, to allow an early dismissal for us. Provided that we stay after school and pass our exams tomorrow and Wednesday," Kiyoni goes on, "All those documents need are your parents' signatures and for you to submit them to your school for records."

"What do you mean by 'rearranging'," asks Kurama.

"Basically, my uncle persuaded our schools that we've all been selected to represent Japan at a conference outside of the country. Mainly due to our academic behavior. It's a five-day affair so that's give us some time to hang together and have some fun. Oddly enough, there is an international conference going on around the same time. Fortunately for you, Heliopolis is an amalgamation of many different cultures. So, if you want to purchase souvenirs as proof of your excursion, go right ahead."

"So money over there is the same as here," Kuwabara wonders.

Kiyoni snaps her fingers, "Oh, right. Money. To tell you the truth, Kuwabara, goods and services are paid for with gems. I guess we'll all have to visit my uncle's pawn shop for a currency exchange."

"A currency exchange," Kurama chimes in again.

"Yeah. Remember that big wad of money I had in Akihabara? That was a result of me exchanging some of my marbles for it. My uncle is a high class jeweler and pays top dollar for gems. He sells them for a substantial price, too. And since the marbles, I bring in, are pure, business is practically booming for him. How else do you think we were able to afford a place like this in such a short time?"

"So all we have to do is get some spending money together before leaving," Keiko smiles. Kiyoni nods.

"I'm really starting to like your uncle now," Kuwabara claims with some giddy laughter, "My grades may not be the best but, even I get to go. Your uncle is awesome."

"Yes, quite the silver tongued, indeed," Kurama agrees.

"Silver tongue, silver hair, silver fox. I take it you have a thing for silver, Suu'chi," Kiyoni gives her boyfriend a playfully suspicious look, "Is there something you're not telling me?"

Kurama chuckles, "No, Kiyoni. I have no secrets to keep from you, remember," he taps his head.

"Alright, enough dilly-dally. Time to study," Kiyoni declares. Everyone gets back to work.

As the sun sets on another Monday, Yusuke joins Keiko on her trip home. The plan is to convince her parents to signify their permission. However, they have to do so by mentioning the details about the supposed conference. She walks slightly ahead of Yusuke in order to get some thoughts together. Ideas go through Yusuke's mind as well, ideas of what Keiko is going to say.

"Yusuke, I just realized something," Keiko states.

"And what's that," he asks.

"I just realized…you never told me about Demon World. You never told me what it was like."

"Tch, I thought Kurama did that for me."

"He did but, it wasn't the same."

"Meaning?"

"Both Kuwabara and I agree, hearing about your adventures there from Kurama was one thing, but to hear those same stories come from you, directly, was what we really wanted. It's what _I_ really wanted."

Yusuke interlaces his hands behind his head, "I guess you're right. Well, to tell you the truth, there's not much _to_ say. I got my ass handed to me by my ancestral father. Trained with a bunch of monks for a year. Watch my ancestral father die with my own eyes. Set up a tournament with one of the three kings and lost a match against the same one of those kings. There, happy?"

"…Did you think about me while you were gone?"

Yusuke stops walking, "What kind of question is that? Of course, I thought about you. I'm not stupid. You're the reason why I came back…the reason why I _wanted_ to come back."

Keiko blushes and smiles from that response, "So…what should I expect…when we get there?"

Yusuke catches up to her, "Well, if memory serves, Kiyoni mentioned something about a sandstorm in her story so, you got that."

"I'm serious, Yusuke."

Yusuke changes his tone to calm her down, "If you being in any type of danger concerns you, you got me to protect you. Next to Hiei and Kurama, I got kind of a rep in Demon World, now. You'll be fine."

"But, Kiyoni says her world is separate from the rest. I don't think your 'rep' will come into play."

"Then I'll make sure it does while I'm over there. I'm not leaving this life, a third time, until _everyone_ knows of Yusuke Urameshi." Laughter ensues.

"Yusuke," she calls with a smile.

"Yeah?"

"…I missed you."

Yusuke wraps an arm around her neck and pulls her close, "Yeah, yeah. I missed you, too."

"Yusuke, you don't have to be so rough."

Another day comes and goes as the gang makes their final preparations for Kiyoni's big birthday bash. In less than forty-eight hours, this small group of friends will enter a world unlike they've ever seen.


	3. Exam Season

**Chapter 3**

" **Exam Season"**

At the Kuwabara home, siblings Shizuru and Kazuma are anticipating the weekend's events. As Shizuru maps out her outfits, Kuwabara continues studying. Eikichi sits comfortably along the windowsill, idly watching as Kuwabara freaks out over a math problem.

"Ugh, I swear I know how to do this one," Kuwabara wants to challenge himself by not referring to the textbook for guidance, "C'mon, Kuwabara. It's on the tip of your tongue."

"Hey, bro. Are you studying hard or hardly studying," Shizuru jokes as she enters her brother's room.

"T'ahhh, leave me alone, Shizuru. I'm working on my math."

"Well, at least you're not playing video games," she heads for his closet, "Do you, at least, have a few things packed up for the weekend?"

"Some of my underwear and socks if that's what you're asking."

"So what are you gonna wear to Kiyoni's party?"

"I don't know. Not thinking about that right now," he regains his concentration, "Hey! I got it!"

Shizuru takes a seat on Kuwabara's bed where she's joined by Eikichi, "Baby brother, what's Demon World like?"

"Huh," Kuwabara turns around in his chair.

"What's Demon World like? Did you see the same monsters we saw back at the tournament or worse?" Curiosity makes its presence known in Shizuru's eyes. It's rare for Kuwabara to see his sister like this.

"Couldn't really tell," he looks out of the window, "Whatever demons were around were taken care of by either Sensui or Urameshi." He takes a moment to think, "I wonder how Yukina will handle it."

"I'm worried about her too. She seems to be doing okay with Genkai, so far."

"Yeah, but Kiyoni said her territory is like a never-ending summer vacation. Yukina would melt like a snowball."

"Don't worry about it too much, bro. If Kiyoni can come through for Keiko, then I'm sure Yukina will be just fine."

A moment later, they hear someone enter the house. The sister/brother duo are called downstairs not long after.

"Yukina," Kuwabara shrieks as he's the first to see her.

"Hello, Kazuma, Shizuru," she greets with a bow. In her hands is a suitcase.

"W-what are you doing here, sweet pea," Kuwabara is still starry eyed.

"I asked dad to bring her here early so that we can all leave together," Shizuru answers, "She'll be with us until then."

"Y-you mean…she'll be…" images of Yukina bathing and sleeping run through Kuwabara's mind, turning his face cherry red.

"I hope you don't mind, Kazuma. Seeing as how we'll be leaving soon," Yukina wishes in a sweet tone.

Kuwabara turns on the charm, "Oh, don't you worry about a thing my beautiful ice princess. I, Kazuma Kuwabara, will do everything in my power to make sure your stay here is the most comfortable stay ever." He grabs her suitcase and heads upstairs, "Just call me your personal bellboy," he chuckles with glee.

"Well, he seems excited," acknowledges Mr. Kuwabara.

"I wouldn't worry about it. It won't take him long to figure out he doesn't know what he's doing," Shizuru leads Yukina upstairs, "C'mon _I'll_ take you to your room."

In the Ikeda apartment, Kenichi and Ayesha are making an early departure in order to inform Kiyoni's birth parents of her friends' arrival. "I still don't believe it," Kiyoni declares, "The work the city did for this place is amazing. Even the kitchen looks better."

"Don't know why they had to redo the kitchen since it didn't take much damage," Kenichi inputs as both he and Kiyoni put away the dishes.

"That would be because of me," Ayesha boasts as she enters the front room, "When I filled out the insurance claim, I added the kitchen to the repair list. Some of the cabinet doors needed to be fixed."

"Utsue's hammer was as powerful as all get out," Kiyoni concludes, "I'm just glad to be back here."

"We all are, princess," Kenichi agrees, "Ayesha, how much more do we have to pack up?"

Ayesha places a large suitcase on the couch big enough to carry both her things and his, "Just finished, actually. Whatever else we'll need, it'll be available when we get there."

"Now, Kiyoni. Are you sure you're going to be alright while we're gone," he affirms.

"Yeah, yeah dad. I'll be fine."

"Ooh, I hate to leave you alone," Ayesha whines, "There's no telling what could happen."

Kiyoni laughs at the thought, "Our biggest threat is gone now. There's nothing to worry about."

Kenichi gets serious, "Alright, a couple of rules before we go-"

"I know, I know. No boys, no sweets and staying up after nine, no boys, make sure to turn off all the lights before going to bed, and…no boys."

Kenichi is surprised, "Well…yeah…that would be it. Except for your study sessions. That's goes double for Shuuichi."

"But Suu'chi's harmless! Not even him?"

"That goes double for him," both Kenichi and Ayesha decree simultaneously.

Kiyoni crosses her arms in a huff, "Aw, man."

"Well, now that we have everything, I guess we better go," Ayesha declares as Kenichi grabs their things.

"Wait! How are you gonna get there," Kiyoni wonders.

"The car is on the roof. We'll need you to cast the spell for us again," Kenichi instructs.

"Whoa, the car is on the roof? Alright then, let's go."

Outside, Kiyoni gives her adopted parents one more goodbye before they depart. "Take care of yourself while we're gone," Ayesha says.

"It's only a short time, mom. What could happen?"

Ayesha stares at her daughter, "Knowing you and magic, anything." Kiyoni pouts.

"Alright, princess. We have to go now," Kenichi insists as he gives Kiyoni a hug.

"Bye, dad. I'll see you both real soon."

Kenichi and Ayesha enter the hover car and start it as Kiyoni looks for an inconspicuous spot to open the portal. With the spell in her hand, Kiyoni announces the invocation, "Aperi mihi portas loci temporisque Heliopolim eas ad civitatem ipsorum (Portal of space and time, please open for me. Take them back to Heliopolis, their home city)."

In the night's skies, a giant portal opens revealing early nightfall in Heliopolis. As the hover car levitates, Ayesha shouts, "Be good, Kiyoni." Kiyoni waves in acknowledgement. Kenichi puts the car in gear and the two take off for their home territory. The portal closes after the two glide through.

Out of their eyesight and earshot, Kiyoni mocks her parents, "That goes double for Shuuichi," making her way back inside mumbling under her breath, "Damn man, can't let me have any type of fun." Reentering her apartment, Kiyoni leans against the door, "What the hell am I gonna do for the next two days? …Magic time!"

In her room, Kiyoni dumps all of her marbles on the floor. She finds it easier to find the right ones for her spells that way. A rainbow colored rune circle becomes her only source of light as she sits on the floor with her spell book in her hands. "Those exams, tomorrow and Wednesday, will be a cinch so long as I have Suu'chi's brain to pick," she giggles at the thought, "It's my magic that could use some work."

With Kurama on her mind, Kiyoni gathers a combination of red, blue, and green marbles. Manipulating their energy, she transforms the gems into an impression of her first love, swooning at the sight. Kiyoni puts the book down and rises from the floor to embrace her sparkling man, "For five days, we'll get to play together. I can't wait for you to come to my world," she gives the statue a passionate kiss before resting her head on its chest, "We're gonna have so much fun, Suu'chi. I just know it." On her command, the crystal figure wraps its arms around her, increasing her infatuation. The emerald around her neck glows again as a result, "This is gonna be the best birthday ever."

* * *

Another round of exams take over the schools of Mushiyori City as Keiko, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Kiyoni are all engulfed in a test of intelligence. Keiko manages to get through her assessments with confidence. Kuwabara struggles a bit with his tests, but overcomes them eventually. At their school, Kurama and Kiyoni work in tandem for their examinations. Whatever question one gets stuck on, the other offers assistance. Sharing a telepathic connection has its perks.

During lunch, Kiyoni sends everyone a reminder about the meeting and departure times and to check out her uncle's pawn shop before leaving. Yusuke is among the first to respond. After sending his reply text, he contacts Botan via the communication mirror. "Hello, Yusuke. How's everything going in the living world," she greets.

"Hey, Botan. I just got a text from Kiyoni about the departure time for this weekend. I wanted to make sure both you and breastmilk breath are in on it."

"Oh, we're fine. Kurama keeps us updated, if not you. We'll be all set once Koenma finishes his paperwork."

"I can't believe Koenma is coming along. I take it King Yamma is taking his foot off of his son's balls?" Yusuke chuckles after that.

"Very funny, Yusuke. King Yamma is actually letting Koenma go just to get some information on Heliopolis. Seeing as how it's not in Spirit World's registry."

"A toddler on a business trip. Makes sense."

"To King Yamma, it's a business trip but, you know Koenma."

"Do I ever? Hey, speaking of business, I got a question for you."

"Oh, what is it?"

"When the hell am I gonna get an upgrade with these stupid tools? Hasn't Spirit World heard of smartphones?"

Botan laughs, "I'll look into that whenever I can, Yusuke. Until then, if it isn't broken…"

"Oh, whatever."

Lunch break at school is a welcome reprieve and an opportunity to rest minds and hands. "By the gods, my hand hurts," Kiyoni barks as she massages her left, "I hope that's all the English I have to deal with this week. And do you see all these scuff marks? I'm gonna get lead poisoning from all the writing I did."

"So long as you were clear and concise, you shouldn't have anything to worry about," Kurama confirms as he takes a bite of his sandwich.

"What about you? How'd you think _you_ did on that English test?"

Kurama sighs, "Hopefully enough considering how much I've studied for it."

"Is that why you kept asking me about it?"

"It is. I told you, English is not my best subject."

"We passed it, don't worry." She takes a couple of bites of an apple.

"Say, Kiyoni. There's something I want to ask you."

"I'm already your girlfriend what more do you want?"

"Humorous and true but, that's not it. It's about your fangs."

Kiyoni gives Kurama the side eye, "What about them?"

"I'm wondering, have you ever used them…you know…on a person?"

"You're asking me if I ever bitten anyone. Well, to tell you the truth, the answer is no. Despite the fact that I'm half vampire and have these gorgeous fangs, I've never used them for their original purpose. If anything, when it comes to using them, I'm more like a fruit bat than a vampire." She giggles.

"So, have you ever thought about…biting me…consuming _my_ blood?"

Kiyoni changes her tone and mood to something a bit apologetic, "…For years. I just wasn't sure of when would be the right moment. Of course, it would've been best if you found out that I was a vampire first."

"I see," Kurama gets an idea, grabbing Kiyoni by the hand as he leads her to a secluded area.

"Where are we going, Suu'chi?"

"You'll see."

The two arrive at the school's gym equipment room. Jiggling the door handle, Kurama figures that the door is locked, "Well, that's unfortunate."

"What did you expect, Suu'chi," Kiyoni crosses her arms, "Looks like you'll have to pick at it. Why are we here anyway?"

Kurama looks around for a proper lock pick, "Your hairpin will do."

She grabs her accessory, "No way! This hairpin was a birthday present from papa Kenichi and it happens to be one of my favorites." The hairpin in question is a long, metallic, golden bobby pin with three small button-sized blue rhinestones at the end.

Kurama's thieving personality shines through, "Have you forgotten what I used to be? Your hairpin will be in good hands, I promise."

"Oh…alright," Kiyoni reaches behind her head to take out her hairpin. She decided to switch up her hairstyle by pulling it back into a twisted bun. When the pin comes out, shiny and straightened hair fall over her back and shoulders, smoothing it out with a little finger combing. Because of its new texture, the length nearly reaches beyond the middle of her back. Kurama is astounded by his girlfriend's new look, for this is the first time he's seen her hair like this in her human form. The second (and first time ever) was in her vampire form.

"What are you staring at me for," Kiyoni queries as she hands over her pin.

He sputters with a slight blush, "Uh, no reason in particular." In his head, he's still staring at Kiyoni with hearts in his eyes.

After properly picking the lock, the teens enter the room without anyone noticing. "So, why are we here again," Kiyoni looks around her surroundings.

"I said you'll see," Kurama avows for a second time as he unbuttons his shirt.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Suu'chi! Don't you think it's a bit early for… _that_?" She blushes a little.

"Huh," Kurama laughs, "That's not what I was going for, Kiyoni."

"Then what's with the striptease?"

"Striptease," Kurama laughs again, "You have quite an amusing way of thinking. You just said that you've never bitten anyone before and that you always thought about biting me. So, I'm volunteering to be your first."

Kiyoni is both touched and embarrassed by his actions, responding in a low, innocent tone, "Suu'chi, you don't-have to do that."

"But, what about your anemia? As a vampire, I'm sure you have your cravings, don't you?"

"Should I have an anemic episode or any type of bloody hankerings at school, a nearby hospital will provide a blood bag or two for me. My parents made sure to let the school know of my condition."

"What about at home? How does that work?"

"Whenever my parents get hungry, they drink my blood. If and when things get serious, the hospital and blood bank closest to my house, knows of me and my family's need for the substance from time to time. We've all been there a few times since our arrival. Remember my doctor's appointment the day I met Keiko? That was a replenishment engagement. You can kinda say the same thing for that hospital stint in Akihabara, too. I told you, our dependency on blood is not that serious. At least, not to the point where innocent humans are attacked. If my real parents were here, dad would still bring blood bags from the hospital for my mom and me to feed on. Just like old times."

"Are you sure? I mean, I don't mind. I'd hate for you to torture or starve yourself."

Kiyoni steps up to him, buttoning up his shirt and straightening his necktie, "I'm sure. In fact, you don't have to do too much of anything. You don't even have to get me a birthday present, this year. All I ask is for you to just be you, the same you that I'm falling for…the one I _want_ to fall for."

"I-I wasn't thinking about a birthday present, just now."

"You were yesterday," she taps her head.

"...So, what now?"

"…Well, since we're in here and we have some time left, you can kiss me. You know, a quick make-out session before class?" She bites her lower lip as her pendant glows again in anticipation.

Kurama admirably looks at Kiyoni's lips, "Gladly." They embrace each other as they kiss, giving Kurama an opportunity to get a feel of Kiyoni's hair.

"So much for the 'no-physical-affection-on-campus' rule, huh," Kiyoni predicts through telepathy.

"So long as we're quiet and out of sight, that rule should not apply." They go at it until the bell rings, eventually ending the school day with more exams.

* * *

A full moon takes over the night skies accompanied by thousands of stars over Mushiyori. Hiei leaps from building to building in order to clear his head; wanting a good reason of his own as to why he should go with the gang. The things that Botan said, pushes him to accept the invitation. Using his Jagan, he finds his sister sitting comfortably with Kazuma and Shizuru watching a comedy show, at the Kuwabara home. Continuing with the Jagan, Hiei listens in on their conversation.

"I can't wait to see Kiyoni's world," Yukina insists.

"I hope the weather holds up while we're there," Shizuru adjusts her sitting position, "I wouldn't mind coming back with a tan."

"Hopefully you'll be a little less ugly," Kuwabara mumbles. Shizuru punches his shoulder for his remark.

"Do you think Hiei will come along," Yukina asks.

"It wouldn't surprise me if he doesn't. Either way, I'll make sure to protect you from any danger while we're there," Kuwabara guarantees while massaging his newly injured shoulder.

Outside, Hiei thinks about the invitation one more time, "No one is gonna lay a finger on my sister while I'm still standing."

Sometime later, Koenma gets a surprise visitor, "Oh, Hiei! What's brings you here?"

"It's about that vampire."

"You mean Kiyoni?"

"…Tell her I'm accepting the invitation."

"Great! We all leave tomorrow afternoon when everyone finishes their exams."

"Whatever."

Everyone is now on board to go to Heliopolis. Come tomorrow afternoon, the gang will see not only a whole new world, but a whole new Kiyoni.


	4. We're going on a Trip!

**Chapter 4**

" **We're going on a Trip!"**

The departure date has finally arrived. Students Kuwabara, Kiyoni, Keiko, and Kurama are all on their last (and most trying) day of exams. Since they're scheduled to leave a bit early, they've all sacrificed their lunch breaks in order to complete their week of testing. As a reward, their teachers have allowed them each to bring a snack to eat prior to testing. It's Kuwabara's saving grace until he gets home.

When the day comes to a close, the four make their way to the pawn shop where they're joined by Yusuke, Shizuru, and Yukina shortly after. Kiyoni calls for a short meeting before everyone disbands. "I just remembered, yet again. I never did give you a spot where to meet and leave from," she declares. "I thought we were leaving from your place," Kuwabara retorts.

"Well, we could but, people were wondering about the strange noises coming from the roof the other night since my parents used the hover car to make their exit. The top three floors were particularly nosy. So with that said, my place wouldn't be a good idea."

"Aw, man. Where else can we go?"

"There's Demon's Door Cave," Shizuru recommends as she lights a cigarette.

"Of course! That's perfect," Kurama agrees.

Kiyoni is in disbelief, "Demon's Door Cave? You actually want to go inside that thing?"

Yusuke admits, "Well, yeah. The cave was where the barrier between the human and demon worlds was split. Kuwabara knows about it. Don't you, Kuwabara?"

Kuwabara's face turns blue as another deathly, "Ugh," escapes his mouth. The moment he was mere inches from being demon food still haunts him. "Do we really have to go back to that place," he whines.

"It's the perfect departure spot, Kuwabara. Seeing as how most of us are familiar with that area, we can enter Demon World without detection," Kurama informs.

"Oookay. DDC it is. You guys go on ahead, I'll meet up with you later," Kiyoni suggests.

The group disperses for home. Kurama is going the same direction as the Kuwabara siblings when Kiyoni stops him. "Hold up, Minamino," she grabs his shoulder, "You should come with me." "But, I have to go get my things," he argues.

"You can get them after I get mine," she starts walking, "There's something I have to give you first."

"Me? What exactly would that be?"

"You'll see."

In Spirit World, Botan makes a report to Koenma, "It's confirmed, sir. We'll all be leaving from Demon's Door Cave. Most of the group are making their way there now." "Very well. That gives me some time to get the last part of business out of the way," Koenma gives her a new order, "Be sure to relay the message to Hiei."

"I'm on it," Botan vanishes.

"Now then. It's time for me to choose my substitute," Koenma faces his two best candidates, Ayame and Jorge, "One of you will have to take my place while I'm gone. Before I do, I want to ensure you both that the decision I'm about to make is in no way a sign of favoritism. This is strictly based on your level of performance." Ayame and Jorge stand silently and bow to their boss. They're confident that whomever Koenma chooses, is the one most suited for the temporary position. With a freshly cleared throat, "Alright, for the next few days, I hereby select…" Ayame is still calm while Jorge is in a nervous sweat, "I hereby select…Ayame as the temporary administrator of Spirit World. Congratulations, Ayame."

"I am most gracious for this position, sir. I will do my best," she bows with grace and gratitude.

"But…but…Koenma, sir," Jorge contends, "I've been your right hand man since the beginning of time. I'm the one who should be taking your place, not her."

"Sorry, ogre. I had not that much of a choice. Even my own father recommended Miss Ayame," Koenma hands a note to Jorge, "See for yourself." Jorge reads the note and it's confirmed. Whatever King Yamma says, goes.

In his toddler form, Koenma skips out of the office, "Well, you two, I'm off. Ayame, take care of my seat while I'm gone." "As you wish, sir. Have a good time," Ayame responds with another bow, "Well, ogre. Shall we get started?" The expression on Jorge's face screams, "Whatever".

Once the office doors close, Koenma changes into his teenager form, "Alright, princess. Let's see what this kingdom and you are all about."

* * *

At the Daiichi School for Girls, Keiko gathers the last of her things while on the phone with her mother. "Yes, mom. I'll be back by Sunday, that's what the conference organizers say. Yes, Kiyoni's parents will be with us, they volunteered to go. Yes, Yusuke is coming along, too. Miss Atsuko said it was okay," she closes her suitcase, "Mom, I have to go now. Tell dad I said goodbye. Love you, too." She hangs up, "Oh, mom. If only you knew what's really going on. Maybe I wouldn't feel so guilty for lying."

There's a knock on the door, "Keiko, are you in there?"

"Come in," she calls. Her guests are the two companions that were attacked the same night as Keiko. Underling Hotaru, didn't cause as much harm to them as she did to Keiko with master vampire Alena.

"So, it's true. You're leaving Japan," alleges the first girl who steps inside.

"It's not for good. Just a short vacation for a conference," Keiko answers with a sweet smile.

The second girl steps in, "But, what about your boyfriend?"

"Well, he's coming too. In fact, I'm going to go meet with him, now." Recent thoughts go through Keiko's mind concerning a private conversation with Kiyoni:

"You know, Keiko. Climates, such as the one you're about to encounter, can spark a flame between lovers like you and Yusuke. At least, that's what I've heard," Kiyoni suggests, "Maybe you should take advantage of that once you get there."

"Thanks for the advice, I guess you'll do the same?"

Kiyoni replies with a mischievous grin, "It's one of the reasons why I invited Suu'chi to come along in the first place."

The first girls calls for her attention, "Keiko? Keiko?"

"Hm? What?"

"Are you okay? You spaced out," informs the second girl.

"Oh, I'm fine," Keiko looks at the clock on her phone, "Oh, gosh. I have to go," she pushes her guests out of her dorm before locking her door and taking off, "I'll see you guys in a few days!"

"I swear that girl gets weirder and weirder," states the first girl. The second nods her head in agreement.

On the roof of Kiyoni's apartment building, Kurama interrogates his girlfriend one last time while handing her, her suitcase, "Are you sure this is all you need?" "Yes, Suu'chi. I'm sure. Any more requirements I may have, it'll be available on the other side," she answers with a smile.

"So, how come we're meeting here instead of with everyone else?"

"I have to be there a little bit earlier than the rest of you. Final precautions and all that."

"That's fine but, now there's a problem."

"What's the problem?"

"With you already there, how are we supposed to know where to go?"

"Oh! Just go to the desert lands of Demon World. You may have to search for it, but you'll find it."

"Excuse me?"

"Here are some words of advice, 'when you've reached the point where you think you'll never find it, that's when you'll find it'."

Kurama is confused at this point, "Come again?"

Kiyoni drops the act, "Ugh! Okay, that was something papa Kenichi wanted me to say to you because he thinks Heliopolis doesn't need any more intrusion from outsiders. Better yet, he doesn't completely trust you even though you saved my life. Instead, I'll do the opposite and give you this," she hands Kurama a handwritten note, "This is the real reason why I asked you to meet with me here."

Kurama opens the piece of paper, "What's this?"

"A portal spell. Pronounce the words correctly and it'll take you directly to vampire central. Remember, when speaking Latin, 'V's' have a 'wa' sound, 'C's' have a 'ka' sound, 'U's' have an 'ooh' sound, and 'I's' have an 'e' sound. Huh, I guess it's not too far off from Japanese. Since it takes energy and will to make it work, your own spirit energy and will should be enough. Once you arrive in the desert, we'll take it from there."

"Good to know. It's been a while since I've uttered the language but, I should be alright. And are you sure that's all we have to do?"

"Yes, that's all you have to do. I'm putting my trust in you, Suu'chi," the alarm on Kiyoni's phone goes off, "Oh, that's my exit cue." Like a feather in the wind, she lifts off.

Kurama chases after her until he reaches the end of the roof, "Hey, don't you need this spell to get over there?"

"I'll be fine, fox boy. Don't worry about it. A magician shouldn't reveal all of their secrets, remember?" Kurama watches in awe. Blowing a kiss to her boyfriend, Kiyoni departs, "I'll see you later, Shuuichi." A shimmering outline of his girlfriend becomes the last thing he sees of her.

Kurama sighs, "I guess I better get going. She'll just have to receive her gift from mom when I get there."

* * *

It's a little after three in the afternoon when everyone gathers at the cave. Kurama is the last to arrive, "Oh, good. Everyone is here." "Took you long enough," Yusuke grumbles, "And aren't we missing somebody?"

"Kiyoni departed for her world about an hour, or so, ago. So for now, leave it to me."

"So how long is it gonna take until we get there," Hiei inquires still as sulky as ever.

"Since we've been down this road before, it'll take us two hours, at least," Kurama guesses, "Well, shall we go?"

"Hey, why don't we use that truck over there," Shizuru suggests, "I already checked it. Has a little less than a full tank left and the keys are still inside." The vehicle in question is the one Amanuma drove when he, Gourmet, and Sensui kidnapped Kuwabara.

"I don't see why not," Kurama digresses. The gang loads their things on the truck bed. With enough space, Kuwabara and Hiei join Yukina and Keiko in the back, Kurama and Yusuke share the front seats with driver Shizuru, and Koenma hitches a ride on Botan's oar.

Shizuru starts the truck, "Seeing as how you guys have been inside the cave, you're gonna have to play navigator for me." "That's not an issue. I left lamp weeds to make a trail. They should lead the way," Kurama informs. The truck takes off with Heliopolis as its destination.

Within a few minutes, Kurama's lamp weeds make their presence known. As dark as it is inside, the plants make the path look like an airport runway. Yusuke gives Kurama a nudge, "So, exactly how do we get there?" Kurama takes out the note Kiyoni gave him, "With this. It's a portal spell that'll take us directly to her world."

"Oh, well okay then."

Shizuru chimes in, "So, how far should I take this truck?"

"It'll probably still be of use when we get there so let's just get as far the original trail and I'll cast the spell there. If you please."

In a little more than an hour, everyone arrives in familiar territory. It's the same area where the spirit detective team fought against Sensui. Shizuru stops the truck when she sees one of Kurama's creations, "What the hell…is that?" The boys develop the same angry look on their faces. After two years, Elder Toguro is still trapped inside Kurama's sinning tree. Still wailing and screaming in torture and pain. "I swear I'll kill you, Kurama," he cries in a muffled tone, "So long as I remain alive, I'll kill you." Everyone stands around the gruesome sight.

"I can't believe one of the Toguro brothers is still alive," Yukina whispers.

"How did he get like this," Keiko wonders.

"His insatiable desire to kill me and regeneration ability became his downfall," Kurama dictates, his voice mixed with pride and dismissal, "This is his eternal punishment. His own hell on earth."

Yusuke comments with a little fear in his voice, "I'm sure Toguro looks like shit underneath those branches by now. Regardless, you are wicked scary, Kurama."

"Yeah. Now let's go before Kiyoni gets all upset, okay," Kuwabara heads for the truck. The rest follow.

Once inside, and using his spirit energy, Kurama puts the spell in motion, "Portal ex spatio et tempore, exaudi orationem meam. Nos omnes Heliopolis urbs lamia (Portal of space and time, hear my plea. Take us to Heliopolis, the vampire city)." Flashes of blue lightning stream in front of the small crowd as a dimensional portal opens. The first thing most of the group sees is an image of sand dunes. "I take it that's the desert area of Demon World," Kurama mumbles.

Surprised, Yusuke challenges Kurama, "That's Heliopolis? You better not have gotten us lost."

"Trust me, Yusuke. I read the spell correctly. Kiyoni said her territory is in this area anyway."

Kuwabara knocks on the back window, "Hey, what are we waiting for?"

"Well, here goes nothing," Shizuru puts the truck in gear and heads for the other side with Koenma and Botan following close by. The gang is now entering an unfamiliar area of Demon World. From here on out, it's Heliopolis or bust.


	5. Welcome to Heliopolis

**Chapter 5**

" **Welcome to Heliopolis"**

As soon as the truck crosses the threshold, the portal to the human world closes. Sensing the change in landscape, Shizuru changes speed, "Hang on people, I don't think this is one of those all-terrain vehicles." For a short while, things seem to be going well. Along the way, Hiei and Kuwabara check on Yukina and Keiko. Thanks to Keiko's necklace, she's fine. Kiyoni gave Yukina an enchanted bracelet made of blue topaz. With the same properties as Keiko's jewelry and a freezing spell, Yukina is equally stable. "Hey," Kuwabara knocks on the back window again, "How's my sister?"

"You see I'm still driving, dumbass," Shizuru yells back.

Botan hovers over to the passenger side as Yusuke rolls down the window. "How much further do we have to go," she asks. "She said once we arrive here, it's in her hands," Kurama replies.

"In her hands, how," Botan retorts. He shrugs.

At the entrance gates, a pair of watchmen notice the outsiders in a distance. "Hey, is that them? The guests of the princess," inquires one guard. "Do you see anyone with red hair," the other guard questions back. They both look for the one with red hair. When that question goes unanswered, the guardsmen send a message to the royal family.

Inside a security and surveillance office, both Kiyoni and her birth mother, Queen Ava, bear witness to the commotion concerning the watchmen of the front gate. "So, Kiyoni. Is this group the one we're expecting," Ava proposes. With a closer look, Kiyoni notices Botan and Koenma, "Yes, mother. They're here."

The gang's streak of good luck comes to an end when sand is caught within the truck's undercarriage. "Please tell me Kiyoni gave you a plan B," Yusuke implores Kurama as everyone gets out of the truck. Kurama shakes his head, "I'm sorry but, no. She probably didn't think that we would come in this manner."

"Fine, then I'll make my own damn plan B," Yusuke steps forward while inhaling a giant whiff of air, "KIYONI! YOU PRETTY PIECE OF ROYAL ASS! CAN YOU HEAR ME, KIYONI, 'CAUSE WE'RE COMING! SO BOIL UP A KETTLE OF TEA!"

Kiyoni watches nervously as Ava is mortified by Yusuke's actions. "Just who does that boy think he is, addressing you like that? Has he no manners," she complains. Kiyoni gives an awkward laugh, "That's Yusuke Urameshi for you."

"That loud mouth is Yusuke Urameshi? The same Urameshi that Mister Yomi talked about?"

"That would be him, mom," Kiyoni displays an uncomfortable smile.

"Unbelievable," Ava then notices someone familiar, "Is that who I think it is?" Using a touchscreen displayed in front of her, she takes a closer view of her target, "Is that Shuuichi?" Kiyoni follows her mother's view using a different screen. Her heart melts as her pendant glows again, "Yes, mother. Most definitely."

"The fact that he's one of the visitors able to come here without any special treatment or spell, intrigues me. Mind telling me why that is?"

Kiyoni's nervousness creeps up again, "See…the reason is…"

Ava stops her, "Explanations later. Welcome your guests. Your father and I will join you out front." Kiyoni is relieved as she disables the hidden shield and the guardsmen receive their orders.

* * *

Back outside, Kiyoni's friends wait for a moment of hope. "If anyone has any bright ideas, feel free to share them," Yusuke announces. As Kurama looks along the horizon, he makes a mental wish, "Alright, Kiyoni. Time to take over now." Silence fills the atmosphere for a moment. Suddenly, the desert winds pick up speed. The pace increases by the minute. Within less than ten minutes, Kiyoni's guests are engulfed in a sandstorm. The girls take shelter inside while the boys make use of Koenma's force field, using the truck as extra cover.

"Well, there's the sandstorm I was expecting," Yusuke admits. The other boys give him their version of a "Really?" face.

Botan waves for their attention through a cracked window, "Hey, you might want to see this." She gestures the guys to look towards the horizon. The blustery sands decrease speed and lighten as a large city slowly comes into view. They've made it to the vampire capital of Demon World, Heliopolis. Koenma disables his shield as the girls exit the vehicle. "Is that what I think it is," Kuwabara is in disbelief. "Holy crap," Yusuke is astonished, "You mean to tell me Kiyoni's gonna be the queen of that? You've hit the jackpot, Kurama!" Kurama doesn't know what to say.

The security officials in charge of the front gate approach the group on their hover bikes. "Welcome, guests of the princess," asserts the first. "We've been ordered to escort you to the palace," finishes the other. "Um, how exactly are you gonna do that? There are nine of us and only two of you," Shizuru points out.

The guardsmen laugh, "Way ahead of you." A shuttle van arrives to carry the friendly clique away, surprising everyone. "Please, climb aboard. Friends of the future Pharaoh Queen," both men suggest.

"What about this truck," Kuwabara looks back.

Shizuru grabs him by the collar, "Get the damn bags and listen to those men, you moron." The guards load the bus with everyone's luggage before getting back on their bikes. With everyone present and accounted for, the bus heads for the city.

The front gates of the city-state open, giving Kiyoni's friends an up-close and personal view of this unfamiliar territory. As described, the city is astonishing. The first major area they see is Divinity Village where major spiritual figures (such as Osiris, Buddha, Zeus, and Jesus Christ) and many places of worship are the backbone for the numerous religious cultures of the country. Beyond the marketplaces of the kingdom, lies its residential landscape; including a stadium and sporting area in the center. The style of the area's structure can be described as an advanced/futuristic version of the empires of Egypt and central/Eastern Africa, for the most part. However, it does have its differences. Given that Heliopolis is a multicultural territory, countries representing the northeastern portion of the human world, have established and designed their own neighborhoods. Another way to blend in while maintaining their respective cultures.

To the far north of the city, acres upon acres of forest, vegetation, and farmlands roam the countryside. Water, from the icy highlands and borderlines of the country, flow into an equally great river; splitting the green into two sides with a volcano on each side and the waterway leading to the country's shoreline and oceanfront. However, all of that is only the perimeter. Four bridges (representing north, south, east, and west) connect to the city's center point, Elite Island, which is where the shuttle van is headed. On this mountainous landmass, noble and royal families inhabit this part of the country. Two statues (one male and one female) stand proudly in front of the island's gate, welcoming the outsiders. "Whoa," Yusuke looks around, "This is awesome!" "Why the hell would she keep all of this from me," Kurama asks himself.

"We're approaching the palace. I suggest you all prepare yourselves," warns the shuttle driver.

* * *

Kiyoni anxiously watches her friends arrive while standing a couple of steps down from her parents. Kenichi and Ayesha accompany them as well as the bus safely lands on the palace courtyard. Only a pathway of more guardsmen stand between the outsiders and the royal family. Kenichi steps forward, "Men, attention!" The soldiers follow orders. "Whoa, now that's cool," Yusuke comments as he steps out of the bus behind Keiko. Waves and smiles are exchanged between her and Kiyoni. When everyone departs from the vehicle, the group is called to attention by Kenichi, "Greetings, inhabitants of the human world," Kiyoni face palms herself in embarrassment as Kenichi continues, "Presenting the royal family-,"

Kiyoni interrupts him, "That's enough, dad. Please, they're my friends. No grand introduction is necessary." She walks through the path of soldiers, "You guys came through just in time!" "Hey, Kiyoni," Keiko gives the princess a hug.

"Oh, Keiko how are you? Are you alright, so far?"

"Yes, I'm fine. The necklace is working like a charm."

"Yukina," Kiyoni shrieks, "You seem to be doing fine as well." "Yes, thanks again for inviting me," Yukina bows.

Kiyoni takes her hand, "Oh, Yukina. I'm the one who should be grateful for your arrival. We're gonna have so much fun, just you wait." She later greets Botan and Shizuru before getting to the boys.

Meanwhile, Hiei has a separate conversation with Kurama, "Hmm, not bad. I guess." "Hmm? What are you mumbling," Hiei has Kurama's attention.

"This place. Not bad."

Kurama raises an eyebrow, "I take it you're going to play the auditor role while you're here?"

"…Maybe."

"Hiei! You've arrived," Kiyoni greets. "I wouldn't get too happy if I were you," Hiei bellows, "I plan to keep a close eye on you for as long as I'm here."

"Sure thing," Kiyoni displays another awkward smile. Her demeanor changes upon looking at Kurama while he stares and smiles back. The young royal stands directly in front of her man, longing for this moment.

"Hey you," she welcomes with a voice that's both friendly and flirtatious. He replies with a hint of interest of his own, "Hello." Noticing her jewelry, Kurama points out, "Your necklace is glo-." He's interrupted by a kiss; one that says, "Welcome to Heliopolis", "I missed you", and "It's about time", simultaneously. Kurama is surprised by Kiyoni's impulsive behavior. However, being a recent victim to impulse himself, he lets it slide as he succumbs to her charms.

"Whoa. Did my kiss with Yusuke look that impressive," Keiko surveys the girls. "Uh-huh," they respond.

"Now who's the one who's rose whipped," Kuwabara whispers to Koenma and Yusuke, causing all three to snicker.

Ayesha approaches the couple, clearing her throat to get their attention, "Excuse me, your highness? Pardon the intrusion but, you have to introduce your parents now." "Perhaps, you should do that before you get in trouble," Kurama advises telepathically.

"If we ignore her, she'll go away. Besides, I'm really not in the mood for pleasantries, right now," Kiyoni replies in the same manner.

Ayesha continues to get Kiyoni's attention, "Your highness? Your highness?" The rest of the guests laugh at the improvised show.

"Time to step in," Akio suggests. "Yes, before our princess gets too out of hand," Ava agrees. Hand-in-hand, the reigning king and queen approach their daughter and guests.

"Princess Kiyoni Ikeda," Akio calls, "Remember your place. Show some control."

Heeding her father's word, Kiyoni lips separate from Kurama's. Stepping back, she bows to her visitor, "My bad." "No harm done, princess," Kurama bows back.

"Well then, I guess I should introduce everyone," Kiyoni proclaims, "Starting off, we have Pharaoh Queen Ava Ikeda and King Doctor Akio Ikeda, a.k.a., my _real_ mom and dad." Everyone bows to the royal couple, "We thank you for opening your doors to us."

"Yes, well. So long as you adhere to our rules during your stay, you will have a most pleasant vacation indeed," Ava reassures.

"Excuse me, sir," Keiko focuses her attention on Akio, "You're a doctor and a king?" "Yes. Not only am I the king and second-in-command of this territory, I'm also one of this country's leading doctors. Hematology is my specialty," he replies.

"My brother and I were personally diagnosed with anemia, by him, when we were kids," Kiyoni articulates.

"I have a question," Kuwabara continues, "From what I remember in school, most pharaohs were men. So aren't 'king' and 'pharaoh' the same thing?" Kiyoni holds back laughter as Shizuru punches her brother in the shoulder again. "Egypt had its share of women running the country, Kuwabara," Kiyoni goes on, "My mom is no different."

"I suggest you remember that the next time you greet me," Ava implies. Her eyes flash red to highlight her statement.

Kuwabara bows apologetically, "Yes, ma'am."

* * *

In an attempt to lighten the situation, Kiyoni takes charge again, "Okay, let's continue with the introductions, shall we?" She names off her guests one by one, "Mom, dad. This is Yukina and Keiko." The girls wave hello while Kiyoni moves down the list, "And then we have Shizuru and Botan." Those two girls say hello. She wraps an arm around Yusuke's shoulders, "And for the boys, we have Yusuke and Kazuma…" "You can call me Kuwabara, if you like," he boasts.

Kiyoni presents the young administrator, "This is Koenma, Prince of the Spirit World." "It's an honor to meet you both. I hope to learn a lot from you during my time here," Koenma wishes. "Consider the honor, ours," Akio with the rebuttal, "The opportunity to expose our lands to new royalty is both anticipated and exciting."

Kiyoni finishes her introductions, "Finally, we have Hiei and…" "There's no need," Ava walks towards the two demons, "Hiei, I welcome you to Heliopolis. I wish your stay here is as comfortable as possible."

"Hmm," Hiei remarks.

Ava dismisses Hiei's actions in favor of Kurama, "Shuuichi Minamino, come to me, my second son," she embraces her former neighbor. "Second son," everyone exclaims.

"Don't worry, everyone," Akio ensures, "She calls him that due to how close he and Kiyoni were."

"It's true. His parents welcomed me as much as my parents welcomed him," Kiyoni vouches while leaning on her father's shoulder.

"It's good to see you once again, your highness," Kurama concludes. "Oh, please. You don't have to be so formal with me. 'Mom' or 'Mrs. Ikeda' will do just fine, nothing's changed. Better yet, just call me 'mom'," Ava instructs with an excited look on her face.

"'Mom' it is," Kurama relents with an awkward smile.

Kiyoni steps in, "Good! Now that we all know each other, let's go inside, huh?" "Ooh, I hope there's some food in the future," Kuwabara raves.

"Very well. I'm sure all of you are quite exhausted from your journey. Ayesha, show them the way, please," Akio instructs.

Ayesha heeds the order, "Yes, my king. Everyone, follow me." The kids make their way inside with Kiyoni taking hold of Kurama's arm along the way; ecstatic to see him in her world. He sneaks a kiss on the forehead in return. Meanwhile, a few of the guards grab the luggage from the shuttle bus to be taken to the guest rooms.

The only one who doesn't tag along is Hiei. At the moment, the opportunity to see what petty crimes he can get away with while in a new territory is much more tempting than "babysitting" a teenage princess. "I'll save my investigation attempts for another time," he tells himself before disappearing. The transfer between worlds is now complete. For the next few days, these eclectic group of young people will experience a vacation like none other.


	6. The First Day

**Chapter 6**

" **The First Day"**

Through the halls of the palace, the guests take a moment to observe their new surroundings. Along the walls are hieroglyphic stories of the previous rulers of Heliopolis. Stories of their birth, their ascension to the throne, biggest accomplishments, and their deaths.

"Whoa. Who needs to go to Egypt when you can just come here," wonders Botan.

Kiyoni raises a hand, "I do! Egypt's the backstory of the backstory. Visiting that country is on my bucket list," she turns to Kurama, "You'd come with me right, Suu'chi?"

"Of course, sounds like fun," he answers. Kiyoni's delighted.

"How cute. She still uses that nickname," Ava whispers to her husband as they bring up the rear.

"She may be turning eighteen, but with him, she's still a child," Akio comments, "I still think we should keep an eye on her. You saw how she was on the courtyard."

"Yes, but that was out of excitement. Think about it, it's been seven years since they've seen each other and the first time he's visited this world. Remember how excited I was when I witnessed your first arrival here?"

"Yes, but we were a bit older than they are, had two children with us, and were here to witness your coronation, last time I checked."

"Either way, I was just as excited as she is," Ava observes her daughter's interaction with her friends, "This year marks her eighteenth birthday. If we want her to be a proper, respectable adult and ruler, we have to let her make adult decisions. This holiday is a test run."

"You _say_ that…"

"But…"

A grin comes across Akio's face, "You're just as nervous as I am. Mentally, at least."

Ava pouts, "I really wish you'd take a vacation from mind reading."

"Should've never kissed me."

Another handmaiden approaches the group, engaging herself in a private conversation with Ayesha. "Apologies, everyone," she announces, "It seems will meal time will be delayed for a little bit."

"Awesome! I can show everyone their rooms in the meantime," Kiyoni exclaims.

"That's a great idea, Kiyoni. You do that while your father and I wait for you in the throne room," Ava suggests, "Ayesha, accompany her, please."

"Yes, great pharaoh," Ayesha responds.

"With the palace halls looking like this, I wonder what the bedrooms look like," Koenma admits.

"Your rooms are down this way," Ayesha directs, "They're close by so you don't have to worry about getting lost."

"Now when planning everything out, I wanted to make sure that everyone's bedrooms matched everyone's personality," Kiyoni informs, "So if there's anything that makes you feel uncomfortable, don't be afraid to say so."

* * *

The group is led to Yusuke's room first. As Kiyoni promised, the guest rooms are in sync with their individual qualities. Upon opening the doors, Kiyoni reveals, "Here you go, Yusuke."

"Whoa, this is my room," Yusuke steps inside. His guest room has a modern, athletic feel set to a few shades of grey. One part of the room includes a king size bed and dressers to place his things. The other part is reserved for physical activity, including a standing punching bag and weights. "This is awesome," he comments as he jumps onto the bed, "This definitely works for me."

"I'm glad," Kiyoni smiles, "Onto to the next room."

Shizuru's chambers is spacious and contemporary with a great view of the shoreline. There's even space available for her to use as a smoking area complete with an outdoor fireplace. A set of mirrors catch her attention. "I'm loving these mirrors," Shizuru marvels, "Perfect for testing out new hairstyles."

"I didn't have much to go on about you so I'm relieved you like it," Kiyoni responds, "Your brother's room is actually across the hall."

"Ooh, I wanna see! I'm hoping for a big screen TV," Kuwabara chimes in, "I brought my X-Box just in case." Kuwabara's room is rustic and laid back. The windows of his space give him a partial view of the forested lands behind the palace and the residential area. "Hmm, neat. No big screen TV, but neat," he concludes.

"Perhaps this is a good thing. Too much television is bad for your brain, so I've heard," Ayesha claims.

"Huh, then I guess we should've never had a TV," Shizuru jokes to everyone else's amusement.

"Yeah, yeah very funny, sis," Kuwabara pouts.

Across the hall is Yukina's room. What makes this space stand out are the colors. A mixture of ice and oceanic blue and snow white fill the walls. Thin fabrics, designed in white lace, hover over her bed; its blankets, soft as fresh white snow. A small pool in the bathroom is reserved for her in case the weather makes her feel too uncomfortable. "Thank you for the room, Kiyoni," she appreciates.

"It's my pleasure, Yukina," Kiyoni beams, "Should you ever feel the need, that tub is just for you. You can adjust the temperature to whatever eases you."

"I wonder what my room looks like," Keiko hints.

"It's over here," Ayesha instructs. Keiko's room is a two-parter as well with space for her to relax and do some reading. The extra area is lined with books covering history, modern literature, romance, and fantasy. She immediately runs to the mini library.

"Be careful with those books, Keiko. A major hunt was conducted to find them in the right language," Kiyoni warns, but is ignored when Keiko sits down to read. "Well, looks like she's happy," Kiyoni tells herself.

Botan's room is cloudy and pink. Even her bed resembles a giant cloud. She hops on and is instantly relaxed. "Oh, I like this very much," she utters as she hugs a pillow.

"As much as you like to be in the air, this room seems fitting," Koenma determines, "How's my room?" Koenma finds out the answer when he steps inside. The theme of his bedroom is "modern bachelor". A fireplace sits in front of the bed with a ceiling window that allows him to see the sky. Sliding doors, near the bed, open to reveal a meditation room. Something Koenma really needed. "This will do nicely. You have my thanks, princess," Koenma bows to his hostess.

"I aim to please," Kiyoni bows back, "Since Hiei ran off, I guess his showcase is put on hold," she turns to Kurama, "That just leaves you."

"I'm right behind you," he affirms.

Kurama's quarters is among the most spacious of rooms mainly because of the detail. To the right is a fireplace of his own with two reading chairs. In the back, is another king size canopy bed with fine threaded and plant based fabrics. The scent of cherries and apples fill the room due to the wooden frames and furniture inside, highlighted by honey yellow walls and stone flooring. The floors itself appear cool to the naked eye, but are reactive by touch. Making barefoot walking comfortable. "Step inside, Suu'chi," Kiyoni suggests. He does.

After a thorough examination he gives his remarks, "It's exquisite. There isn't one thing I would change."

"You haven't seen the best part, yet," Kiyoni heads for the front window and grabs a certain, "Ready?" Kurama nods. Kiyoni pulls back the Cherrywood red certain, revealing a marbleized balcony and a breathtaking view of the forested terrain and snowy highlands of the country, including the two volcanos.

"Superb!" After placing his things on the bed, he steps onto the balcony for a closer look. Kiyoni joins him. The sight of such lush terrain gets his heart racing.

"Out of all the guest rooms, yours took the most time to prepare. I wanted to make sure you get a great view of the green here," she confesses.

"It's wonderful."

"Really? You think so?"

Kurama looks at her with satisfaction in his eyes, "Absolutely." Kiyoni's delighted once again.

They inch closer to each other for another kiss, but Ayesha stops them, "That's enough, you two. Kiyoni, why don't you let your guests take some time to relax? You have other matters to attend to."

"You're right, I do," Kiyoni relents and takes her leave, "Oh, one more thing. Wear something nice for tonight. We're having a welcoming feast in your honor. Could you let everyone else know?"

Kurama nods his head, "Sure." Kiyoni makes a request for refreshments to be delivered to her guests as she and Ayesha exit the room, leaving Kurama alone to take in the sights again, "I can't believe she's in line to inherit all of this. Why in the world (in any world) would she want to throw this away?"

* * *

As the sun sets on another day, parishioners visit Divinity Village to praise and worship their gods and goddesses of nightfall. On Elite Island, nobility gather at the royal palace for the welcoming feast. It's the perfect opportunity to mingle with the new visitors. The guests of the party in arrive in formal fashion followed by the most trusted of their entourages. Two of the guests include Jaya's parents with news of their daughter's recent demise a bit fresh on their minds. Representatives of Alena's family show up to the event as well. Now that the entire clan is wiped out, this group of master-less employees are now worried about their positions.

The size of the grand ballroom is typical for a royal setting. Underneath a golden framed dome window and in the middle of the onyx, marble, and golden patterned floor lies a giant fountain with several models dressed as statues, interchanging their poses from time to time. The buffet table, with foods such as hors d'oeuvres, dishes, meats, fruits, vegetables, and desserts; line one side of the hall while musicians line the other.

The Pharaoh Queen and King's throne lie in the back underneath a headshot impression of the Egyptian creator god, Ra, with a stairway provided for each royal. The armrests of the obsidian and pure gold thrones are decorated with golden collared, black lionesses for the queen and golden body and fanged black cobras for the king. Stairs sit in front of the special seats lined with plenty of cushion for the guests of honor, essentially making the entire area a pyramid with the thrones on top.

Inside a much smaller room is where Kiyoni's friends await the actions of her parents. Meanwhile, the queen and king are in the middle of final preparations (mostly for looks). Ayesha keeps the teens company in the meantime. "So, what's taking so long? I can't wait to try out the food," Yusuke sneaks a peek into the commotion out front.

"Geez, Yusuke, don't you have any manners or patience at all," answers Koenma, "We step out after the king and queen."

"Does that mean after you, too?"

Koenma face palms himself, "Yes, Yusuke. That includes me as well, after them."

"Hey, has anyone seen Kiyoni? Shouldn't she be here by now," Kuwabara looks around for the princess.

"She'll be joining us later," Ayesha informs, "She still has other things to do."

In another part of the palace, Kiyoni is in her own state of arrangements along with a small multitude of dancers and performers. "Bangles! I got bangles, here! Who needs some bangles," shouts a male performer with a box of golden arm jewelry in his hands.

"Over here, buddy!"

The performer kneels before his future queen, "My princess."

Kiyoni looks inside the box and selects a few bracelets, each, for her wrist and opposite arm, "Thank you, my good sir." The performer nods and offers his services elsewhere.

A female dancer enters Kiyoni's space with another, "So, is he here?"

"Which one is he," asks the second.

Kiyoni smiles and blushes as her pendant glows again, "You'll see. It won't be too hard to figure it out, considering how slow the two of you are."

"Hey! I'm not slow," argues the first.

"So says the girl who can't keep track of a simple eight count," the second makes her exit.

"You take that back," demands the first as she follows.

Kiyoni returns to her beautification ritual which involves encasing her curls in a mixture of lotions, creams, and fine oils. Brushing her hair with a wooden brush, thoughts go through Kiyoni's mind, "Here goes nothing," she stops brushing to look at herself in the mirror, "Time to show them the real you."

* * *

Horn players put their instruments to use, signifying a call for attention. The nobility stand in front of the throne area as Kenichi approaches them. "Noble lords and ladies of this great country, accompanied by guests of the princess, I present your pharaoh queen and great king," he finishes with a bow. Everyone is escorted into the grand hall led by a group of flower bearers. The girls follow Ava and Ayesha on one side while the boys follow Akio on the other. When Akio and Ava reach their seats, the gang is led to theirs by the flower bearers. The young women sprinkle fresh rose petals onto the reserved area for decoration. All the while, the nobility of Heliopolis are on bended knee. After taking their seats, both Akio and Ava motion for the gang to sit and the royal subjects to rise thus ending the entrance ceremony.

"All hail our great Pharaoh Queen! All hail, our great King! All hail, our princess! All hail our royal family! All hail," shout the nobility as they bow once again.

"Well that was a bit much," Yusuke mumbles. Kuwabara taps him on the shoulder.

"Noble lords and ladies of this land, on behalf of my family and myself, I welcome and thank you all for your attendance tonight," Ava goes on, "As you can see, our daughter has made quite a few friends during her time in the human world. This feast is for them so, please, take some time to get to know them." With a couple of hand claps, the musicians resume their play and the party is, once again, at ease.

"So, what do we do now," asks a confused Yusuke.

Kurama gets up and adjusts his clothing, "What people always do at a party. Mingle."

"Oh, well okay then," Yusuke rubs his hands in anticipation, "Just let me get to that buffet table first. I'm starving."

Kuwabara tags along, "Wait for me!"

It doesn't take long for guests to socialize with other guests. Each high class family made sure to bring a translator with them to avoid the language barrier problem. Kurama is in the middle of conversing with a couple of guests when he's approached by Jaya's family. "Excuse me, young sir," calls a translator.

"Yes?"

"Allow me to introduce the noble family of the south. Their daughter was one of the vampires who attacked your world."

Kurama instantly thinks of his fight with Jaya. In his mind, her death was gruesome but necessary, considering it was him that was a part of it. "Good evening to you both," he takes a bow. The parents do the same while listening to their translator. "I'm sorry for your loss. I heard about her upcoming nuptials," he states.

"Yes. It was originally arranged to Jaya's chagrin but, she accepted it after his rebirth," claims Jaya's father through the translator.

"The Bath of the Fallen?"

"Yes. We want to extend our apologies to you for our daughter's behavior in the human world. We supported our Pharaoh's decision to have the princess as her successor. Jaya was the only one within our house who was against it." At this point, Kurama is wondering why Jaya's parents are coming to him with this information. The only conclusion he can come up with is that Jaya's parents know that it was him that was responsible for her death.

"We're aware of your relationship with the princess. Our queen mentioned how close the two of you were. So it's only fitting that we speak to one who's close with her majesty the same way our daughter was close with the prince." Jaya's father takes another bow. Kurama does the same, somewhat relieved and proven wrong.

Within the halls leading to the throne room, Kiyoni peeks inside to observe tonight's activities.

The two dancers that spoke with her earlier, pester her again. "Which one is he," asks the first girl in a sing-song tone.

Kiyoni responds in a mockingly sing-song tone, "I'm not telling you," she peeks inside again, "You'll see when we get inside."

"Aww, but we wanna know," whines the second dancer.

"I highly suggest you two work on your patience."

"Your highness, everyone is ready. It's up to you to make the call," informs a palace guard.

"Very well. Inform my parents and Kenichi," she instructs, "Alright, everyone. Get into place. It's show time."


	7. Can't Keep My Eyes Off You

**Chapter 7**

" **Can't Keep My Eyes off You"**

After receiving the information about the upcoming performance, Kenichi shares the news with Ava and Akio, "She's ready, majesty."

"Have Ayesha gather the girls while you get the boys," Ava instructs.

Kenichi gets on one knee, "I obey."

"I'm not so sure about this, Ava," Akio is trying his best to remain calm.

"About what? Kiyoni's dance? Now you're really sounding like a concerned dad," Ava giggles.

"Not by what it is, but the nature of it. There's only one thing Shuuichi will have on his mind while he's watching."

"Perhaps. Unfortunately, for us, whatever Shuuichi will be thinking it'll be up to Kiyoni to know. Remember Akio, this holiday is a test run," Ava leans in closer towards her husband, "Relax. Trust your daughter. Ra knows I'm trying."

Kiyoni's friends return to their seats all with small dishes in their hands. "These meatballs are to die for," Botan comments as she stuffs one in her mouth.

"What did you pick up, Kurama," asks Kuwabara.

"A little bit of couscous, some fruit, and Turkish delight. I always wanted to try this dessert," he answers.

"So Kiyoni is gonna perform a little number, huh? This should be fun," Koenma proposes before biting a ham roll.

"Do you think she'll show us some magic tricks," Yukina wonders.

"Ooh, that'll be awesome," exclaims Yusuke and Kuwabara.

The models in the fountain, step outside as their stage lowers and disappears beneath the floor. Seeing that action done before, the noble courts of the country step aside while the musicians are joined by even more music players. When the floor is cleared, Kenichi steps forward facing the gang, "Honored guests of the evening, feast your eyes on the mystery, magic, and majesty of our great nation. Performing for you, our future Pharaoh Queen, Princess Kiyoni Ikeda."

With a couple of hand claps from Ava, performers enter the hall. Streaks of purple, gold, orange, blue, red, green, white, black, and pink engulf the eyes of the audience while sounds of tribal shrieks, drums, and clattering jewelry fill the room. Drummers become conductors of the background music as male dancers perform their African based routine. The girls marvel at the physique and style of said dancers. "Oh, yeah. I think I'm gonna like it, here," admits an intrigued Shizuru.

"Mm-hmm," agrees an equally interested Botan.

Kuwabara notices Yusuke shimming his shoulders, "What do you think you're doing?"

Yusuke is in his own world, "What? It's catchy."

Suddenly, the music stops. The dancers stand in a squatted position as hints of Arabian music slide into the fray. Behind them, a large periwinkle blue certain is held in front of the door by two female dancers with an illuminated female silhouette behind it.

The music takes on an upbeat, urban tempo, this time, as the silhouette follows the dancers. When the beat drops, so does the curtain revealing Kiyoni in a shimmering pink and gold belly dancer outfit. With snake arms, she meets another dancer with a dual shimmy. The two repeat these moves when they meet the second dancer. The male dancers depart as the three women walk and snake arm their way front and center, with a couple of hip rolls upon hitting their spots. The performance, Kiyoni and her dance troupe worked so hard to perfect, is off to a strong start. The girls are immediately entertained, Yusuke and Kuwabara move along to the music, Koenma is entranced, and Kurama is charmed.

Kiyoni decides to leave the dancers to the high-class audience while she gets up close with her friends, dancing in front of the girls first, "Hey, ladies. Care for a private show?"

"I swear you make that look so easy," Shizuru comments.

"Are you gonna teach us how to do that," Keiko questions.

Kiyoni giggles, "Sure. It's not that difficult. Once you master the basics, everything else falls on you."

"She's right. Belly dancing is one of the most creative dances known to man," Ava interjects, "Also perfect for expressing one's sensuality, as well." Akio grimaces on the thought.

Kiyoni turns towards her parents, greeting them with prayer hands and a bow, "Mommy. Daddy." They nod back in acknowledgement. She then turns her attention to the boys, "Can't leave you guys out."

"Looking good, Kiyoni," Kuwabara cheers.

"Yeah, looking _real_ good," Yusuke agrees as he watches Kiyoni swirl and shimmy her lower body.

"I thank you, boys. Maybe you'll feel the same way about Keiko once I get her on my level huh, Yusuke," she steps in front of Kurama who hasn't been able to take his eyes off of her since she entered the room. She lifts up her hair, allowing her man to get a better view of her dancing frame. Nervous and tense, Akio grips the heads of the cobras that decorate his armrest as Ava observes the action. Kurama remains silent as Kiyoni continues dancing. When the music pauses momentarily, Kiyoni takes advantage by collapsing in front of Kurama, allowing their eyes to meet.

When the music resumes, Kiyoni flips Kurama's hair in his face, ending his hypnosis. Everyone in the hall laughs as Kurama adjusts his hair, "Very amusing, Kiyoni."

Kiyoni returns to her group, "If you thought that was funny, then I've done my job." The routine continues.

Male belly dancers enter the room to show off their skills. While it makes the boys feel a bit uncomfortable, the girls are even more delighted. "Who knew this place has so many cute guys," Shizuru states, "Kurama may not be the only one walking out of here with a vampire on their arm."

Botan is a few seconds from drooling, "Yeah, especially cute guys that can dance."

The music changes tempo again cueing the male dancers to pull small, colorful veils from their pockets. Kiyoni is once again joined by the same female dancers, each one of them with a set of Isis wings. The girls swirl their props along with the men and according to the music. As they take center stage, the women finish their routine with a few more twirls and belly rolls. The entire show is completed when Kiyoni disappears as a group of doves, wowing everyone in the room. The rest of the dance troupe take a bow and exit surrounded by a round of applause. "Wow, that was awesome," Kuwabara claims.

"Hm, show off," Ava mumbles.

"Ava, you are the one who taught her everything she knows," Akio comments.

Ava brushes it off, "Yeah, yeah…"

Calming, background music resumes and so does everyone in the room. Kuwabara takes a bite of his food, "Aww, man. I got so caught up with the dance, my food turned cold."

"You know, some of the food tastes better that way," Kiyoni whispers in his ear, surprising him.

"Y-you! Where did you come from?!"

"Uh, you do see my parents behind us, don't you?"

"Wow, you changed quickly," Keiko points out.

Kiyoni's outfit has Egyptian/Arabian undertones, "I know, right? Gotta love magic. Did you all enjoy the show?" Everyone nods.

Shizuru steps up to Kiyoni, "Would it be alright if I speak with one of the dancers?"

"Uh, go right ahead. They're coming in right now." Kiyoni directs Shizuru's attention towards the door where the dance troupe join the party.

"Gotta go," Shizuru makes her presence known.

"Wait for me," Botan follows.

Kiyoni taps Kuwabara's shoulder, "You're not gonna stop her?"

"She's a grown woman. She can handle herself," Kuwabara bites a slice of fruit.

"I think you started a new trend, Kurama," Yusuke jokes, "We may see two other vampires with us by the time we leave." Kurama looks up at Kiyoni, she returns the favor with an intriguing smile.

* * *

The party ends and everyone takes the time to relax and focus on themselves. Per Kiyoni's request, Kurama waits for her outside and near another fountain on the palace campus. Inside his hands is a gift from home.

The princess sits at her vanity area putting her looks together for her private meeting. Both Ava and Ayesha join her. "So I take it you're gonna keep a close watch on me," she asks.

"Don't get cocky with us. As much as it pains me to say it, I won't," Ava confirms as she assists her daughter in wrapping her hair, "I'm going to try and let you have your freedom. Ayesha is too."

"Mom, you didn't have any problems with Suu'chi and me hanging out together by ourselves before."

"You were kids back then, Kiyoni."

"So what's the difference now?"

Both Ava and Ayesha answer simultaneously, "Hormones."

"Hormones? I'm not that kind of girl!"

"Your behavior from earlier today said otherwise," Ayesha debates.

"That's enough, Ayesha. Kiyoni, both your fathers and ourselves know what having Shuuichi here means to you. We're just making sure that things between you two go at a reasonable pace," Ava assures.

Ayesha places a hand on Kiyoni's shoulder, "That's why it's important to practice self-control. Since you'll be an adult soon, it's time to start thinking and acting like one."

After finishing another beauty ritual, Kiyoni takes her leave, "All four of you can relax. I won't do anything too outlandish. I just don't understand why you're more worried about me than you are about Suu'chi."

"We _should_ be worried about him," Ayesha agrees.

Ava looks at her with a crooked brow, "And _why_ should we be worried?"

* * *

As he waits outside, Kurama switches his attention between the nearby fountain and the illuminated city below with the three - tiered fountain winning his vision war. A familiar voice breaks his concentration, "Lovely view isn't it?" Kurama peeks over to find Kiyoni in a completely new outfit, the reflecting waves makes the red of her cherry and lapis colored dress appear purple.

"Good evening, princess," he takes another bow.

"Shuuichi, please…don't…don't do that."

"Hm?"

"Please, don't…don't address me that way. It isn't necessary."

"I thought that's how it goes around here."

"It is but, not between us." Kiyoni takes a seat along the outer ring, Kurama joins her. "Let's just address each other like we normally do, okay? I feel a bit more normal that way."

"A bit unusual, but alright."

Kiyoni looks at the box in his hands, "So, what's with the bento?"

Kurama smiles as if he's up to something, "Why, it's for you."

Kiyoni receives the box and immediately opens it, "You have got to be kidding me!"

"When my family heard the news of my departure, my mother made a beeline for the kitchen. They were freshly done by the time I left. She wanted to make sure you received your birthday present in time." The creation in question is a half dozen display of ichigo daifuku.

"She made this…for me?" Kiyoni's eyes water a little as her pendant glows again.

Kurama nods, "That's correct."

Kiyoni takes a bite of the sweet cake, "Mm…," a tear falls down her face, "it's as I remember. I definitely have to show her my gratitude when we get back." Taped inside the top of the container is a handwritten note, to which Kiyoni reads:

"Welcome home, dear Kiyoni. Have a happy and wonderful birthday! P.S. Make sure Shuuichi stays on his best behavior."

The note ends with a winking bunny face.

"Your mother is forever sweet. It seems that whatever you did for her has really paid off."

"To be able to make a half-dozen mochi cakes in two days, I would say so."

"Please tell me you helped her."

"Of course, I did. My brother as well."

Kiyoni offers the dessert, "Share with me? Consider this my appreciation."

Kurama plucks one out, "Why not?"

* * *

Near the guest bedrooms, Yusuke decides to become a bit adventurous. Since the halls are without guardsmen within a twenty foot radius, his stride is a bit relaxed. While he walks along looking out for security, he incidentally bumps into someone familiar, "Ku-Kuwabara?!"

"Urameshi?! What are you doing out here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Well, I was…was…"confidence takes over, "I was looking for the bathroom."

"Idiot, how can you be looking for the bathroom when each bedroom has one?"

"Shut up. What's your excuse?"

"Well, I…thought that since this place has some sorta Egyptian feel to it, I thought I'd find some secret passages or something. You know, like Indiana Jones?"

"Ohhh. Well, why didn't you say so? That's what I was doing!"

"Well, why didn't _you_ say so, dumbass?"

"Whatever, Urameshi," Kuwabara looks around the hall, "So, where do you think we should start?

Yusuke looks behind them, "How about here?" Kuwabara turns to find an obsidian sculpted caricature of the goddess, Bastet.

"In the movies, statues usually have some sort of button or lever to open a door," Yusuke claims, "I wonder if this one does."

It's possible that Yusuke and Kuwabara have stumbled upon a palace secret. What mystery does the domestic goddess possess?


	8. Things to do while in Heliopolis

**Chapter 8**

" **Things to do while in Heliopolis"**

The boys look and nod at each other. As they search for the opening, they discover that Bastet's bent arms are levers, pulling them one at a time. When nothing happens, Kuwabara makes a suggestion, "Uh, same time?"

Yusuke leads the way, "On three. One…two…" On cue, the boys pull. After a few moments…nothing happens. Yusuke feels defeated, "Well, that was a big let-."

Suddenly, the boys hear what sounds like a latch or a lock opening. Without warning, the floor underneath them causes them to fall into a den of desert spiders and cobras. "Ahhh, somebody help," Yusuke screams as he fights off the deadly animals.

"This is so not the idea…of a vacation," Kuwabara declares as he does the same thing.

Back outside, Kiyoni and Kurama are engaged in small talk. After a couple of moments of laughter, they are interrupted by screams and guards heading towards the commotion. "What's going on," she asks.

As the screams continue, Kurama takes action, "I know those cries anywhere. Yusuke and Kuwabara must be in some sort of trouble."

"By the gods, let's go!" The two race towards the commotion.

The princess and her companion arrive at the scene where they find five guardsmen assisting Yusuke and Kuwabara out of the secret trap. "Oh, thank you, thank you," remarks a relieved Yusuke.

"I thought that was gonna be the end of us," Kuwabara comments.

Kurama checks in, "Yusuke, Kuwabara. Are you alright?" When the guardsmen see Kiyoni, they immediately take a knee.

"Oh, I see you found one of the secret passages," Kiyoni addresses.

"One?! Just how many are there," Kuwabara questions.

"That's not the point, right now. Are any of you hurt," Kurama implores.

"There's like fifty of them, I think. I know of about twenty-five, including this one," Kiyoni claims.

"Actually, your highness, there are one-hundred and fifty secret passages in the entire palace," informs one of the guards.

"One-hundred and fifty," the teens exclaim.

"Aww, so I went from knowing half to knowing a sixth. Puu," Kiyoni frowns.

"What would you like to do, majesty," questions another guard.

"Take them to the infirmary. Make sure all of their wounds are treated. And get them vaccinated if they've been bitten," Kiyoni instructs.

"Bitten? Those things were poisonous," Yusuke is suddenly worried.

"Uh, yeah. Every spider and snake in that den is poisonous. Fortunately, thanks to them, there's anti-venom. I probably should've warned you all about stuff like that, I'm sorry."

Yusuke and Kuwabara's faces turn pale as they are escorted to the infirmary. "Have a good night, boys," Kiyoni waves.

"Do you think they'll be alright," Kurama wonders.

"They'll be fine," Kiyoni assures, "Let's just be grateful they're loud mouths."

"It's getting late. Perhaps we should turn in as well."

"Yeah. I'll walk you to your room."

* * *

Late night falls over Heliopolis. Under the light of the full moon, slumber rules the halls and bedrooms of the palace. Given the events of the previous day, everyone is practically exhausted both physically and mentally. Everyone, except Kiyoni. As she sits in her chaise longue, fidgeting with her pendant, Kiyoni thinks about her conversation at school with Kurama:

"I'm wondering. Have you ever used them…you know…on a person?"

"If anything, when it comes to using them, I'm more like a fruit bat then a vampire."

"You just said that you've never bitten anyone and that you've always thought about biting me. So, I'm volunteering to be your first."

She contemplates that last statement, "Volunteering to be my first, huh? I can accept that."

Kurama sleeps comfortably as gentle summer breezes move through his room via the veranda. He grunts a few times as he's in the middle of a vivid dream. Unbeknownst to him, he's about to receive a mysterious visitor.

Standing outside his room, in the cover of darkness, is a female silhouette standing idly as she watches the spirit fox rest. Her eyes glow crimson red while the bedroom curtains dance along the wisps of the wind. When Kurama turns to lay on his back, the figure takes it as an invitation. Swimming through the air like water, the mysterious individual glides her way to Kurama's bed landing gently on her knees next to him. As she straddles her would be target, Kurama mumbles a cherished name, "Kiyoni." The stranger smiles as she brushes his hair around his ears. With his neck exposed, the shadowy invader leans in, parting her lips and exposing her elongated fangs. The second those fangs touch his skin, Kurama quickly sits up as if he's woken up from a nightmare; assessing the situation by feeling his neck for any bite marks. Once he's calm down, he realizes that it's morning and with a deep sigh, "Another dream."

A knock on the door startles him again. "Who's there," he calls.

The door opens revealing the visitor, "Good morning, Suu'chi. How'd you sleep?"

Kurama sighs again, "Fine, just fine. How about you?"

Kiyoni climbs onto the bed, "Same. I had a weird dream that I no longer remember, but I slept fine." Resting her head on his lap, "How'd you like your first day here?"

"It was…overwhelming…to be honest with you. It definitely raised some questions."

Kiyoni sits up, "That's my Suu'chi. Forever nosy. Whatever questions you have will have to be put on hold for a bit," heading for the door, "I just came inside to make sure you're up for breakfast and now that you are, I'll be going now."

"Kiyoni, wait."

"Hm?"

"One question: did you…attempt to bite me…while I slept last night?"

Kiyoni returns to the bed to examine his neck, "Hm, I don't see any bite marks. So I guess the answer is no."

"Do you have any plans to bite me while we're here?"

She gives him a morning kiss, "Don't worry about it. These fangs will pierce your flesh soon enough." She heads for the door again, "I'll see you at breakfast."

* * *

The dining table is filled with all of the breakfast essentials: eggs, bacon, ham, sliced bread, muffins, croissants, fish, fruit, and rice. It's enough to water the mouths of the guests as they enter the room. "Wow, look at this spread," Kuwabara points out.

"Is it thanksgiving every meal time," asks Shizuru.

"We just want to make sure all of you are well fed, considering that you all are growing girls and boys," Ava assures as she and Akio sit at opposite ends of the fourteen-person table, "Come, sit." Everyone does. "Shuuichi? Come sit next to me," she suggests, "A special guest like you deserves to sit near a queen like me."

"As you wish, mom," Kurama sits to the right of the pharaoh.

"Let's be clear, Kiyoni and Shuuichi will sit near Ava, Kenichi and Ayesha will sit near me, and the rest of you can sit wherever you like," Akio declares.

"Guess you're not that important after all, Koenma," Yusuke states.

"Oh, I forgot! How silly of me! Shuuichi, scoot down a seat. Prince Koenma can sit to the right of me," Ava clarifies. Koenma takes Kurama's seat while Kurama sits next to him.

"I hope this isn't an impromptu game of musical chairs," Kenichi jokes as he, Ayesha, and Kiyoni join the crowd. The princess takes her seat on her mother's left side while her adopted parents sit near Akio.

When everyone is properly seated, handmaidens enter the room with glasses and drinks, serving everyone the same drink unless specified. The guests are concerned when they see thick red liquid in their glasses.

"Um, is this what I think it is," Keiko wonders.

"You're thinking it too," Yusuke contests the situation.

"Mom, please tell me you're not trying to feed my friends, blood," Kiyoni implores.

Ava and Ayesha giggle like schoolchildren for they know what's really going on. "Kiyoni, take the drink," Ava suggests.

"But I've already had my morning drink."

"Just drink it."

Kiyoni follows orders. When she does, she tries her best to maintain a serious composure, "I have two of the pettiest mothers on the planet." Ava and Ayesha laugh out loud.

"Okay, Kiyoni can you please share with the rest of the class what's going on," Kuwabara is seconds from freaking out.

"There's no need for alarm, you guys. This blood is harmless. In fact, it's a good source of vitamin C."

"Vitamin C," Kurama raises an eyebrow.

Kiyoni giggles, "It's blood orange juice, people. Freshly squeezed too. My moms were playing a trick on you…and judging by the looks on your faces, you all fell for it hook, line, and sinker." Akio and Kenichi join in on the laughter.

"I'm sorry, everyone. I mean you no harm. Every now and then, I like to have a little fun while I'm a queen," Ava informs.

"You haven't changed at all, mom," Kurama states before taking a sip of juice.

"Yes. It's one of the reasons why I married her," Akio claims. When the dust settles, everyone makes their plates and begin eating.

Kenichi begins a new conversation, "Two more days, Kiyoni. Excited?"

Kiyoni answers, "Of course I am, dad. Who wouldn't be?"

"Two more days? I thought your birthday was this Sunday," Kurama points out.

Kiyoni assures, "It is. Two days from now."

"But, isn't today Thursday?"

Ava face palms herself, "By the gods. You didn't tell them, Kiyoni?"

"I had a lot on my plate, mom! I can't remember everything!"

Ava sighs, "Little known fact: time is different here than it is in the human world."

"How so," Koenma joins the conversation.

Ava goes on, "Kiyoni's birthday is Sunday, that's a fact. However, 'Sunday' here will be Saturday in the human world. Heliopolis moves one day ahead of the human world."

"When we left Mushiyori, it was Wednesday. When you arrived here, it was the same day but, Thursday. Which makes today, Friday," Kiyoni informs.

"Okay, I'm confused," Yusuke declares.

"So, by that logic, when we return home, it'll be your birthday again on Sunday…in human terms," Kurama affirms.

"Yep. In human terms, our vacation is from Wednesday to Sunday. Here, it's Thursday to Monday. Which explains why this week went down the way it did. I wanted to make sure we all can get together in time for my birthday bash," Kiyoni clarifies.

"Oh, I get it. So technically we get to celebrate your birthday twice in one week. That's pretty cool," Keiko chimes in.

"I know, right," Kiyoni takes a bite of a croissant, "Now hurry up and finish eating. We're going out today."

"Sweet! I wanna see that place with all the statues," Yusuke states before inhaling a croissant of his own.

* * *

Kiyoni and her friends all hop aboard a shuttle bus destined for the city where they are joined by Kenichi and Ayesha. The only who doesn't tag along is Koenma as his presence was requested by Pharaoh Ava. "Ladies and gentlemen, this is your lovely captain, Princess Kiyoni Ikeda, coming to you live from the coolest transportation system since the invention of the wheel," her guests laugh at her performance via speaker, "You're about to witness an up-close and personal look at this great nation we like to call," she gestures her hands as if making a rainbow, "Heliopolis." The visitors give a cheer. "I hope everyone is wearing comfortable shoes, we'll be walking a great deal for this trip."

"Aw, walking? How much walking are we talking," Yusuke asks.

"Don't worry, Yusuke. I know of a couple of spots where we can go to relax. And it'll be well worth it, too. I'll give you a hint, beach gear is required."

"I figured that much. Walking was something I was expecting not to do," he kicks back.

Kiyoni turns to the driver, "Be sure to take the underground route." The driver nods as if he already knows.

Within minutes, the bus dives underground. Cutting through the island using the subterranean route, the group is introduced to the underground traffic and railway system. This shortcut is necessary for cross-country travel. Checking with the group, the driver verifies, "The oceanfront or marketplace?" "The oceanfront," Ayesha answers. The bus makes a left and heads for the beach.

"I have sunscreen if anyone needs it," Kiyoni announces.

"What's the number on it," Keiko checks in.

"Umm, SPF 30."

"Perfect, may I use it when we get there?"

Kiyoni hands her the bottle, "Why don't you put some on right now? The sun is a bit different, here, than back home." Keiko takes her advice.

The shoreline of Heliopolis is highly active in relation to the weather. Inhabitants of all ages relax and play in the egg white sand while others practice their swimming and surfing skills in the water. The ocean itself is a gorgeous mix of aquamarine and sea-green waves. Beach games, such as volleyball, soccer, and Frisbee toss become activities that attract attention. "Now this is a beach," Yusuke declares, "Hot chicks everywhere." Some of them catch Yusuke in their view and giggle flirtatiously. Yusuke hears their laughter and waves at his new admirers, "Hey ladies." Without warning, Yusuke feels something eerie.

"Yusuke…," Keiko's calling and she's not happy.

He awkwardly turns towards his girlfriend, "H-hey, Keiko."

Before Keiko can get a word out, she's interrupted by Kiyoni, "Hey, Yukimura," she stands in her black one-piece with a volleyball in her hand, "I hear you're pretty good in the volleyball game. Wanna play?"

"Oh, thank you, Kiyoni," responds a relieved Yusuke.

"Sure, I'll play. But we'll need a sixth player," Keiko advises.

"How about six players each," Kiyoni suggests, "You and the others against me and my team. Heliopolis vs. the human world."

"Sign us up," Botan demands, "We'll be on your team, Keiko." By "we", she means Shizuru and Yukina as well."

"Well, that's four. You need two more, Keiko. Who do you choose?"

"We'll do it, me and Kuwabara," Yusuke replies to Keiko's appreciation.

"That's fine. Sorry, for being the odd one out, Suu'chi."

"Playing the neutral role is fine with me," Kurama determines.

"Follow me, everyone. I reserved us a court when we got here."

Beach day is officially underway with the home team set in a volleyball match against the foreign visitors. Who will come out victorious?


	9. Soak Up the Sun

**Chapter 9**

" **Soak Up the Sun"**

Tensions are as hot as the weather that surrounds it as the most talked about volleyball match, between Team Yukimura and Team Ikeda, takes place along the coastline. It's the human team against the vampire team with the score tied at thirteen in the third set. Overall, the set score is tied at one thanks to a come-from-behind victory by the human team. Keiko's squad is comprised of Yusuke, both Kuwabara siblings, Yukina, and Botan. Kiyoni's lineup includes one soldier in-training, two seasoned beach volleyball champions, and two recreational volleyball players. "Ready, team," it's Kiyoni's turn to serve, "Thirteen even, home team serve," the ball is launched in the air and is served directly to Kuwabara who makes a clean pass across his side of the court.

After a few taps by Botan, Yukina, and Yusuke, Shizuru sets up to spike. Her shot is accepted by one of the sport's champions and is tossed to her partner. The partner bumps the ball for Kiyoni to serve, but she bumps it to a recreational player who then, sets it up for the other champion to spike. The plan works. To avoid collision, Yusuke, Yukina, and Botan step back with the ball falling just shy of meeting Yukina's face. As the crowd cheers, Kiyoni takes a quick moment to check on her guests and scold her team, "You can have fun and kick ass but, don't hurt my friends, okay?"

Keiko serves for her team, "Thirteen serving fourteen!"

"Get ready," Kiyoni shouts to her team, "that girl has one hell of a serve." Feeling competitive, Keiko gives one of her best attempts. The ball is heading for the opposite team but the second recreational player is ready with a spike move of his own. When that move is made, Yusuke saves it with an energized return. The soldier comes back with another spike that could land in the middle of the opposite court but is saved by Kuwabara. The ball reduces to normal speed when a champion player bumps it up again. Everyone on the vampire team gets a tap before Kiyoni finishes with a spike. Her move is ended with taps by Shizuru and Botan with the point going to the human team by way of Keiko's finisher. "That damn spike of hers," Kiyoni cheerfully wails, "Tied game. Let's do this." Both teams switch sides.

The vampire team takes the ball again. It's the soldier's turn to serve, "Fourteen even, home team serve." By now, most of the other beachgoers have tuned into the game.

Kurama looks around at the huge animated crowd surrounding his friends, "This is interesting."

"Make it count," Kiyoni instructs. The soldier nods and smacks the ball away.

"I got it," Shizuru warns.

"Over here," her brother calls. Kuwabara bumps the ball just enough for Yukina to get in on the action. When the ball heads for Yusuke, he makes a quick nod to Keiko who gets ready for another scoring spike. Her super slap puts her team ahead by one point when the ball slips through the hands of the two recreational players. The audience cannot believe their eyes.

Shizuru holds the ball, "Game point, human team serve." This is it, it's now or never. Both teams give it their all with each player getting their chance at the ball. Spikes are returned with equal amounts of force. At last, Kiyoni is the one to spike. She gives the ball all she has. Unfortunately, it's not enough. With a strong arm by Kuwabara, Keiko finishes again with her super slap. The ball comes for the opposite team with dangerous precision, landing directly in the middle of the opposite court at least a few inches deep. The match is over with the human team taking the victory. The crowd is split with their cheers as the human team celebrates with them.

Everyone on the vampire team kneels before their ruler, "Apologies, princess."

"Stand up you guys, no need to feel sorry," Kiyoni claims as she looks at her friends, Kurama included, "I wanted it this way. With this victory, at least their overall fear of us had died down a bit. You all did well today. Thanks for playing with me."

"It was our pleasure, your highness," they reply.

* * *

"Man, that was fun," Yusuke claims as he and friends relax on the shuttle bus, "Hey, where are we going now?"

"We are on our way to one of the best relaxation spots in the country," Ayesha answers.

"After what you all went through, you could use it," Kiyoni chimes in. The shuttle bus heads for a spa perched around the base of one of the volcanos.

Botan steps out of the vehicle first, "What kind of place is this?"

"Something that would make most of the hot spring resorts in Japan look like shit," Kiyoni replies.

"Kiyoni, language," chides Kenichi.

"What? It's true. This spa is awesome."

Surrounding half of the volcanic base and encased in diamond glass windows is the country's largest, and only, hot springs spa. At this resort, people come in at any time of day just to relax, take in the sights of the surrounding forest land, and have quality family time. After properly bathing themselves, the gang takes a good look the largest sanatorium they have ever seen. "This is amazing," Botan declares, "Koenma would have a field day if he saw this."

"Wouldn't he have to wear one of those water diapers," Yusuke jokingly asks. His response brings about a slap upside the head by Keiko.

"Okay, everyone. You all have two choices. One, you can grab a spot practically anywhere and absolutely chill, or two, you can join me at the best part of this place," Kiyoni suggests.

"What's the best part," Yukina wonders.

Kiyoni leads her friends to the tail end of the resort which is… "A hot springs waterpark? You have a hot springs waterpark," Yusuke gets excited.

"Yes, a.k.a., 'the best part'," she answers, "Make your choice."

"See ya," Kuwabara and Yusuke head for the waterpark, Keiko and Yukina follow shortly after.

"Are you sure Yukina's gonna be alright," Shizuru is slightly worried.

"We all saw how she lasted at the beach. She'll be fine so long as she wears her bracelet," Kiyoni informs. She, along with everyone else take a seat at a pool near the waterpark.

* * *

Later that day, Kiyoni sneaks out of the retreat with Kurama in tow.

"Where are we going, exactly," he asks.

"A place that I've been dying for you to see," she answers. After trekking through a good amount of green, they arrive at what looks to be a tree fenced forest.

"We're here," she declares.

"What's here," he inquires.

With proud and satisfied eyes, Kiyoni states, "…'Eden'. At least, that's what I like to call it. I couldn't think of any other names." Hanging on two neighboring trees are sets of crystal wind chimes. "This is the door," she informs as Kurama patiently waits for more. She recites a request, "Oh spirits of this great forest, I invoke thee. With gentle winds, you may open the doors…to my paradise." The breezes do as commanded as the chimes shine and collide with each other. Taking Kurama by the hand, the two enter an invisible portal. Once they're gone, everything returns to normal.

"W-what just happened? Is this another dimension?" He immediately looks around.

Kiyoni laughs as she leads Kurama though a dirt trail, "No we're still very much in Heliopolis. This area just happens to be reserved for me." At the end of the trail, Kiyoni announces, "Welcome to Eden." Kurama takes a moment to check out this new location.

The garden is grand. Crystal clear waters flow from multiple waterfalls and into a long river. Areas of brightly colored flowers are virtually everywhere. Trees, lined with wildlife, fruit, moss, and vine command the skies. Patches of farmland are scattered throughout the area. There's even a swinging gazebo hanging along the strongest of branches. All of which, piques Kurama's botanical interest.

"So, what do you think," she wonders.

He looks back, "Mind if I take a closer look?"

"Of course, Suu'chi! I encourage it!" That's all she had to say. Kurama checks out everything, from testing the soil to monitoring the growth of certain specimens to even testing out the waters. To him, this is as close to a perfect garden as anyone is going to get. Kiyoni giggles a little. To her, watching Kurama literally dig through her garden emphasizes her belief that he really is a fox.

"I can tell you take great pride in this place," he assures.

She stands within a foot of him, "Well, the thought of having a garden worthy of even your approval was the main idea. Plus, I needed the time to do things myself around here."

"So, the whole thing about this being your grandfather's garden was all a lie?"

"No. He did pass this place on to me before he died. I've maintained it ever since." She takes his arm again, "There's something else I want to show you." She leads him to an underground greenhouse.

He marvels at the makeshift terrarium, "What's this?"

"I got curious about some things and I wanted to take the herbal approach to magic so, I made a little lab," she takes a piece of fruit and slices it in half, "Here, try it."

Kurama takes a look at the item, "Last time I checked, it was an apple that Eve gave to Adam for him to eat. This is clearly not an apple."

"First of all, the apple was never really proven, and second, no shit, it's not an apple. Now stop being a prick and eat it."

He does, "That's odd…I expected a peach. This doesn't taste like a peach."

A satisfied smile comes across her face, "That's because it isn't. It's a hybrid."

"A hybrid?"

"What you're eating is a peach/papaya hybrid. I raised it myself. In fact, some of these fruit trees and bushes are hybrids."

"How did you do that?"

"I plucked two seeds, one from each fruit. Cut them in half, wrapped them in moss, and plant them here. In a few weeks, the seeds bond and create a hybrid. When it becomes too much to handle in here, I take them outside where they can really thrive. It's kind of my thing since, you know, I'm a hybrid too."

"That's fascinating."

"Fascinating but difficult. It took me a while just to find seeds that were biologically compatible."

"So, all of the fruit grown here are hybrids?"

"No. I needed 'parents' so not everything is…mixed up."

Kurama starts to laugh, "It just hit me."

"What?"

"You talk of all this mixing…it's like you're a dating service…for fruit."

Kiyoni laughs as well, "You've been hanging around Yusuke too long."

Suddenly, Kurama feels something crawling along his back. He reaches for it to check it out, "What the…" Slithering around his torso, the creepy feeling makes it presence known; it's a copper red garden snake. "Ah," Kurama tries to wriggle the snake off.

"Suu'chi," Kiyoni helps him, "Stop moving or it'll bite you."

"Well, get it off me!"

Kiyoni successfully does, "Alright, alright, I got it. Are you okay?"

Catching his breath and adjusting his hair, "I think…I'm fine. Where did that come from?"

The snake coils around its master's arm, "This is Sinnamon, my familiar and so-called protector of this place," she scolds her pet, "That was a bad move. Now, apologize and say hello to Shuuichi." The snake looks at her new guest as her tongue wriggles a few times. She then hides her behind Kiyoni's head. "Don't worry about her too much. She knows your scent now so you're less of a threat," Kiyoni assures.

"Well, that's nice," his friendly personality returns, "Pleasure to meet you, Sinnamon." The snake continues staring.

"Sinnamon, be nice," Kiyoni extends her arm, "It's okay, he harmless." Sinnamon wriggles her way to Kurama, who greets the animal with an extended arm of his own. She later gets comfortable on the top of his head.

"That's new," he concludes.

Kiyoni laughs, "And you wanna say _I'm_ unpredictable. Isn't she adorable?"

* * *

Trouble brews back at the palace. Hiei has just been arrested for his petty crimes, mostly stealing, and is now facing the pharaoh queen and king for punishment with Koenma watching from behind. Although this is a vacation for the prince of the Spirit World, he still has an obligation to gather as much information about Heliopolis as possible. "Hiei, right," Ava affirms, "You have been charged with multiple counts of theft. How do you plea?"

"I would say 'guilty', but there's no evidence to show for it," he responds. The guards counter his statement with some of the stolen items as well surveillance footage.

"I think 'guilty' is an understatement," Akio confirms, "What should his punishment be?"

"I can't think of one," Ava claims, "Guards, take him to his guest room. Keep him under close watch until further notice." The guards do as they're told.

"That was pretty lenient," Koenma states.

"Yes, well if it was really up to me, his hands would've been chopped off. However, since he's a guest of Kiyoni's, like you, it's her responsibility. Not mine," she calls for a different guard, "Find the princess and bring her here at once." The guard kneels before leaving.

"You could've saved some time by passing judgement," Akio suggests.

Ava sighs, "Yes, but Kiyoni is going to be queen someday. Given what we discussed with Prince Koenma, this will be good practice for her."

"By the sound of things, Kiyoni has some pretty big shoes to fill," Koenma adds.

"I would say so," Ava agrees.

The sun sets on day two of the getaway. Kiyoni and her friends have all returned to the palace with big smiles on their faces, a reflection of a fun-filled day. Updated on what's happened during her absence, Kiyoni is left to handle Hiei on her own, roaming the halls with Ayesha. "Sounds like an interesting plan, Kiyoni. Are you sure this Hiei fellow will be up for it," Ayesha wonders.

"He has no choice _but_ to, if he wants to keep slicing and dicing people," Kiyoni answers, "I had plans for everyone to do something tomorrow anyway. I just gotta get Suu'chi to come around."

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

"By talking to him, duh. How else? Could you send him to my room?"

"Are you sure that's what you're going to do…talk?"

"Yes, mom. What else is there to do?" Kiyoni pauses for a moment. "Oh, for the love of the gods, I'm not that kind of girl! Why do you think that's all I want to do?"

"It's just a parental caution, Kiyoni."

"Mom, just stop. I'm not even…thinking about that…at all. The purpose of this entire thing is to make up for lost time with Suu'chi. Not to take him to…bed."

Ayesha relents, "Fine, I'll send him over." Along the way, she whispers something to a nearby guard, "The second he arrives at her doorstep, you keep your eyes open." The guard nods in acknowledgement. As nightfall settles over Heliopolis, Kiyoni prepares for another nightly meeting with Kurama. What idea is she willing to share with the spirit fox and what does it have to do with Hiei's punishment?


	10. I Wanna Get to Know You

**Chapter 10**

" **I Wanna Get to Know You"**

Kurama makes preparations for another evening meeting with Kiyoni, brushing his hair until he's satisfied, _I wonder what will be discussed, this time._

Meanwhile, Kiyoni sets herself up for her arrangement. Sitting on a small table in front of the illuminated fireplace are two wooden boxes to be used for entertainment. Once everything is in place, she relaxes on her bed, "I hope this goes by smoothly."

Calm and collected, Kurama arrives outside of Kiyoni's bedroom door accompanied by two guards, their size intimidates the teen just enough to break a small sweat. "Let's get one thing clear," states one of the guards, "We'll be keeping an eye on you, so no funny business with the princess."

"Of course, you have my word," Kurama assures. The second guard knocks.

Simultaneously, Kiyoni's fathers gather in a meeting room to observe their daughter's meeting via hidden camera. Feeling a bit guilty, Kenichi asks, "Are you sure we should be going this far? What if she catches on?"

"She won't. She'll be too into Shuuichi," Akio goes on, "Which is precisely why we're watching her. There have been a few times when infatuation has taken over common sense in her case."

Kiyoni takes a couple of deep breaths as she approaches her door, "Who is it?"

"Your guest, princess," replies the first guard. Kiyoni's necklace glows again, this is the first time they've ever been in this situation since their reunion. With another deep breath, Kiyoni opens her door.

* * *

Upon first glance, the pair are relieved and happy to see each other. "Good evening, Suu'chi," she coos.

"Good evening, princess," he replies as he observes his girlfriend in her periwinkle blue nightgown.

A bit flushed, she leans against her door, "Won't you come in?"

"Are you sure it's alright?"

She nods her head, "Yeah. It's fine."

"As you wish," he enters the room giving Kiyoni an interested glance along the way. The way he carries himself as he crosses the threshold gets her nibbling on her bottom lip and her heart racing which her pendant reacts to.

As she attempts to close the door, a guard stops her. "What do you think you're doing," she wonders.

"I'm sorry, your highness but, we were asked to keep an eye on you as soon as he entered your room," he answers.

"Nothing's going to happen, I swear. We're just gonna talk!"

"A thousand pardons but, we have orders."

"Ugh," Kiyoni backs down as both of her bedroom doors are opened allowing both guards to do their duty. Approaching her guest from behind, "Sorry, about that, Suu'chi. I guess it's something we'll have to get used to."

He looks around the room, "Not to worry, I don't mind."

* * *

Kiyoni's bedroom has a bit of a mystical feel inspired by her practice. Sitting along the wall, near her door, is a lit fireplace. Perched above it, another sculpture of the goddess, Bastet, with a burning incense stick in front and lit candles on each side. In a corner, near the hearth is her vanity area and dressing space with old fashioned imprints of feminine figures decorated on the curtain. Her bed sits down deep within the floor, about as deep as a shallow pool. Pillows and sheets are lined with the finest of silk in colors of purple, orange, blue, and gold as her blankets are made of equally fine cotton with lavender draping surrounding her place of rest. Her Cherrywood lined and glass balcony doors open to reveal a different view of the country's shoreline and tail end of the forested lands near the river/ocean meeting point. What catches Kurama's attention is a glass imprint of a female sitting on top of the balcony doors. "Her name is Nut. Spelled N-U-T and pronounced like the amphibian," she states.

"Nut?"

"The goddess of the skies. See that circle above her head? That's for the moon. When it's full and at the right time, it actually peeks through the window, adorning Nut's crown."

"Interesting. I'm sure the view is amazing."

"It is."

"So, how many goddesses do you have in here?"

"Three. Bastet over the fireplace, Nut at the balcony door, and Mother Isis on the ceiling." She points to the area above her bed where the classic hieroglyphic pose of the queen of the Egyptian gods lies. "All three of these goddesses are my protectors in here," she informs, "I pray to them the most anyway."

"Hm," he heads to the two reading chairs in front of the fireplace, "What's in here?"

"Somewhat the reason why I invited you here. There's an issue I'd like to discuss with you."

Kurama takes a seat, "I'm listening. I have some questions for you as well."

Kiyoni follows suit and opens one of the boxes which happens to be a game board filled with multicolored stones, "Care to talk over a game of mancala?"

"You'll have to show me how to play."

"Fine by me." The two spend a considerable amount of time playing in order for Kurama to get the hang of it. By the time he catches on, the real discussion begins.

* * *

"So, what is it you wanted ask me about?"

"I'm asking for another favor from you. It involves Hiei." By now, both Akio and Kenichi are at attention.

"What about him?"

"He's been arrested…for stealing."

"That's no surprise. It's somewhat his thing. I would've attempted to do so, myself, if I was still in my ways. Where is he now?"

"Let's hope you're not," Kenichi mumbles.

"He's in his room under heavy guard. My mom is letting me decide his punishment since he's my guest. That's where you come in," Kiyoni implies.

"How so?"

"Tomorrow, I have plans for all of us to lend a helping hand. Since my birthday bash will be a big deal around here, everyone practically drops their daily routine and prepares for the fun. I would like to send you and Hiei to the country's mine fields."

"Why and what's over there?"

"Why? If someone like Hiei can steal things with ease, including from that area, then that means our security system needs some work. Since, the both of you are experts in the art of thieving, it's only fitting for you to be over there. What's over there is the financial backbone of this country: gems and metals, one of which was the basis of Tai's, Utsue's, and Yoshiaki's weapons."

"Experts in the art of thieving. Didn't Mister Yomi mention someone who was a master thief," Akio questions.

"Yes, but his name was 'Kurama', not 'Shuuichi', sir," Kenichi answers.

"Yes but, Yomi also did say that this 'Kurama' fellow left the demon world to live his life as a human…"

"Are you implying that 'Kurama' and 'Shuuichi' are the same?"

"…Could be. Has she ever mentioned the name 'Kurama' around you?"

"N-no, not that I remember, my lord."

Akio observes the monitor again.

"So you're sending me and Hiei over to the mine fields for security," Kurama reiterates as he makes his game move.

"Yep, that's basically it," Kiyoni answers, "I'm sure you'll get some serious brownie points by doing this for me."

"What about everyone else?"

"I have plans for them, don't worry," she gets up to open the balcony door for extra air, "So, will you do it? Provided you can keep your hands to yourself?"

She's surprised when Kurama wraps his arms around her, "I already have this kingdom's most precious treasure in my arms. Why would I want more?" The guards take a stance as Kenichi and Akio keep watching.

"Think of it this way: if you don't do this, Hiei's hands will be chopped off." She breaks away from his embrace, the guards return to the "at ease" position.

"Well, if you put it that way, I have no choice but to comply."

* * *

"Good," she takes her seat, "Now, what is it you wanted to ask me?"

"Well, since we're talking about valuable items, I wanted to talk to you about your necklace," he sits back down as well.

"Let me start with a question of my own. If you were 'still in your old ways' as you say, would my necklace be on your hit list?"

"…From what I understand of it, yes."

"Clarify."

"A necklace, which holds the power and weapon of its owner's emotions, held by royalty of an unfamiliar territory of demon world? That's something that'll be right up my alley."

"…Would you kill me to get it?"

"…No. Kidnapping and holding you for ransom would be a much more beneficial option. Provided whether or not I can remove it without you or anyone noticing."

"That can't happen."

"Why?"

"The one who can remove this thing is its owner. Anyone else would be subjected to its defense mechanism. Not even my own mother is immune since she gave it away. You saw how this thing reacted to Tai when he had it, right? After he 'killed' me?"

Akio thinks about Kurama's last statements, " _Are_ 'Kurama' and 'Shuuichi' the same person?"

"Permit me to interrogate you," Kurama adjusts his position, "What specific emotions does your pendant react to?"

"Mostly positive ones. Happiness, excitement, anticipation," she blushes a little as she looks at Kurama, "…infatuation." Her pendant glows again, causing her to cover it up. It doesn't favor her whatsoever.

He smiles at that last part, "Infatuation, huh? I'll keep that in mind."

Kiyoni focuses her attention on the other wooden box on the table, "Next subject. Wanna take a guess as to what's in here?"

"More mancala beads," he jokes.

"Funny, smartass," she opens the box, "Ta-da!"

"What are those?"

Inside the box are two sets of dome-shaped, rainbow arranged stones with a rounded-flat, multifaceted diamond in the middle, "This, my friend, is a chakra stone set for two. My parents used to tell me stories about these."

"What were they about?"

She replies in a sweet, whispered tone, "How and why they got so close."

Kurama looks back at the box, "What's the diamond in the middle for?"

"That represents the spirit chakra, the one that transcends you into the universe. And…that's what I would like for us to do."

"Explore the universe? Sounds like an out-of-body experience."

"Honestly, what I'm hoping to do with this is…make up for lost time." She nibbles on her lower lip.

"How so?"

By now, Kiyoni is leaning forward with her elbows on her knees and her fingers interlaced, "By connecting our bodies, minds, and spirits, we can, at least, see each other's memories…from the last seven years," tears start to fall from her eyes, "Starting with…the day I left home…the day I left you."

Kurama thinks for a moment, "Are you sure you wanna do that? I can see you struggling to keep it together now. I mean, think about how happy you are at this very mom-,"

"-I don't care about right now! After speaking with Yomi, and witnessing your interactions with everyone else, I feel so out of place. Like there's one big puzzle piece about you that I have yet to find and put together. I missed out on so many big things; meeting your friends, your mom's wedding…and then there's all the stuff you weren't there for me like my coronation, the time I was selected to be my mom's successor, the very first time I transformed," a thought pops up, "Now that I think about it, _you_ probably transformed, didn't you?" Akio and Kenichi are really taking notice.

A few cackles from the fireplace become background noise as Kurama stares at his beloved with a serious yet neutral face, "…Yes…a few times."

* * *

Kiyoni immediately heads for her balcony again with her hands fully covering her face. "See?! That's exactly my point. It's not fair! I was the first person you shared your secret with and yet, it was them who witnessed it. A few times?! And I missed every single one!"

Kurama chases after her, "Kiyoni, relax. It's not that big of a deal. You should stop feeling sorry for yourself." Unfortunately, neither Kenichi nor Akio thought to place a camera on the balcony, so they miss out on this part of the conversation.

"Oh, yeah? Then what are you waiting for? I wanna see your fox form, right now."

He crosses his arms, "…I cannot do that."

"Why?"

"Two years ago, I made a promise to myself. One that said-,"

"-That you refuse to transform or rely on Youko? Yeah, Yomi said the same thing. He was disappointed when you did that. As am I. And I'm not sorry, I'm pissed. Fuck you very much."

That struck a nerve, "This coming from someone who probably had no intensions on fully sharing her own secrets," Kurama takes a sarcastic bow, "A pleasure to meet you, Princess Pot. I'm, Sir Kettle." That silenced her.

Wiping tears from her eyes and speaking in a low tone, "Maybe I'm acting out of jealousy. It's just…even though we're in a relationship, I feel like I don't know you…and, in a way, you don't know me."

He attempts to embrace her again, "How could you say something like that? Of course, we know each other."

She breaks away, "No, we don't. Our best memories can be summed up in four years and two months. I can easily ask someone like Yusuke or Botan about you and they can give me stories on how long they've known you."

"Hm, only two years' worth though."

"So?! At least they're recent! What I can do is tell stories only from our days as kids. That can only go so far. What I'm saying is that we only know ourselves…from then…not now."

"And you really believe those stones would do the trick?"

She nods her head, "I don't _believe_ , I know. Shuuichi, please. Share this with me." Despite being outside at night, Kurama can clearly see the desperation in Kiyoni's eyes.

Against his stance on dwelling in the past, Kurama gives in; wiping Kiyoni's remaining tears, "Alright. Your inquiry about our pasts will be answered. I'm in."

* * *

With a cheerful smile, Kiyoni runs back into her room to set things up with Kurama close behind. Akio and Kenichi finally have their subjects back in view. "What's going on now," Kenichi wonders.

"Looks like they're going to perform the chakra link routine," Akio answers.

"What do you think we should do?"

"At this point, nothing. The experience is a tiring one so it's best to assume that they'll retire for the night afterwards. We'll let those two guards keep an eye on them until Shuuichi leaves," Akio gets up to head for bed himself, "Could you send that request to them?"

With a short bow from Kenichi, "Yes, my king." Although, he'd rather continue observing his daughter and her boyfriend's actions, Kenichi trusts his king's word and therefore, leaves the two alone. In the meantime, Kiyoni and Kurama prepare for one of the most mystical experiences they will ever have. An experience that will, hopefully, bring them closer together.


	11. Is He or Isn't He?

**Chapter 11**

" **Is He or Isn't He?"**

Using the large amount of carpeted space in the room, Kiyoni plans accordingly. "Wait right here," she instructs. Taking the chakra set to her bed and on bended knee, she mumbles, "Praises to you, great mother." Returning to her guest, "Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," he answers.

With what residual power she has, Kiyoni opens her magical territory, her classic, multicolored rune circle, "We have to be on the floor for this." Kurama sits down to her amusement. "No, silly. I mean _lie_ down," she joins him, "Given how these stones are shaped, it's best to do so."

"What's next?"

"I place these gems on you." The set is designed as a pair of rubies, orange tourmalines, yellow quartz, peridot, sapphires, and amethysts. Kiyoni hesitates before placing a ruby on Kurama's body, "Um…"

"Something wrong?"

"Uh…this one is supposed to be on…your crotch."

Kurama raises an eyebrow, "Really?"

"This is the root chakra, a connection to physical survival. And since you're on your back, it's supposed to be at the spinal base, so..."

"I see," he sticks out a hand, "If it's uncomfortable for you, allow me to place it." She does. Afterwards, she comfortably sets up the rest of the stones on his body.

When she gets into position, she places her set of stones on her body, replacing her necklace with the other peridot. Before placing the diamond, Kiyoni sends out an order, "Hey, you guys can make yourselves useful. Could one of you slip this through? Also, could both of you make sure our bodies are safe while we're gone? Please, oh please." One fulfills her first request. She checks in one last time, "Ready?"

"You _do_ know how to handle this, correct?"

"I never done this before but, we should be fine," she adjusts herself and gives the signal, "Here we go." The gem slips within the space between their heads. Using the teens' combined energy, both sets of stones glow. The ritual goes into effect when both Kurama's and Kiyoni's souls enter the diamond as the guards take a knee.

Kurama awakens to find himself in an unknown space standing in an ankle-high pool of illuminated, deep blue water, "Kiyoni? Kiyoni, where are you," he looks around some more and sees nothing, "Maybe I should answer my _own_ question."

"The lazy answer would be limbo," Kiyoni appears from behind, "Our souls have just left our bodies. This is a junction, a place where we can decide to take our journey."

"Are we…?"

"No, we're very much alive. This is more like…astral projection. Don't mind me, I'm just going by what my mom says."

"That's reassuring," he takes a good look at Kiyoni, "You're not wearing anything."

She claps back, "Neither are you." Since they're in their ethereal form, their souls are completely nude. However, given that they are not deceased, physical features (such as nipples and sexual organs) do not appear.

In somewhat of a relaxed mood, Kurama wonders, "So, where do we go from here?"

Kiyoni interlaces her fingers with Kurama's while meeting him forehead-to-forehead, "Let's start with your past. Like we discussed."

"How do we get there?"

"Use your third eye, open your mind. We'll be there before you know it…hopefully." With eyes closed and an open mind, the pair leave the area of nothingness en route to Kurama's past.

In the master bedroom, Akio catches his wife as she prepares for bed. "Had enough," she asks.

"Something bothered me while watching those two," he answers.

"Go on."

"Do you remember the discussion we had with Mister Yomi? You know, the part about his days with Kurama?"

"I remember that conversation. What about it?"

Akio sits on the bed, "Well, long story short, something tells me that the 'Kurama' he spoke of, is the 'Shuuichi' we know."

Ava completes her head wrap, "How so?"

"Kiyoni is going to send Shuuichi and Hiei over to the mining fields tomorrow. She said that their skills in thieving would be a great asset to the area's security."

"Shuuichi? A thief? Don't make me laugh. That young man has never stolen anything in his life. You're overthinking things like you normally do."

"And what about Kiyoni?"

"I'm sure her plan is to have Shuuichi keep an eye on Hiei while she does other things. Smart move if you ask me."

"Given what Yomi said about humans and this world, did Kiyoni ever explain to you why Shuuichi doesn't need anything to survive here?"

"She didn't answer me quick enough. Eventually, she will. No one wins against my curiosity," she climbs into bed, "If it bothers you that much, maybe you should join them."

"It would be helpful to have someone who knows their way around with them. I'll have to switch my schedule a bit. I like your way of thinking. Good night."

* * *

The sun rises on the third day of the getaway. As everyone dines at the breakfast table, Kiyoni and Kurama can't help but take quick glances at each other. The chakra link ritual, last night, was successful. However, they had spent so much time shuffling through Kurama's past, they couldn't spare anymore to reach Kiyoni's. Akio was right, the ordeal _was_ an exhausting one, mentally.

"So, Kiyoni. What's on the agenda, today," Shizuru questions before taking a bite of an omelet.

"Well, today is volunteering day," Kiyoni informs, "It's also prepare-for-my-birthday-party day."

"The entire event is a nationwide celebration," Ava continues, "Everyone will do what they can to put in for the festival. Us, nobility, military, everyone."

"Sounds like a lot of work," Yusuke claims.

"That's only the tip of the iceberg," Kiyoni counters, "All three of us celebrate our birthdays with the rest of the country. Since my brother is no longer with us, I'm the first of the three. My dad and mom come after me, in that order."

"Whoa, three big festivals in one year? That's crazy," determines Yusuke.

"We were told that this year is a coming-of-age celebration," Koenma reiterates, "What exactly does that entail?"

"Well, it's not much different than any other festival. The actual 'coming-of-age' part will happen during the fall equinox," Ava answers.

"The fall equinox?"

"Remember that 'Bath of the Fallen' thing I told you about," Kiyoni reminds before taking a drink, "That's what she means."

"It's similar to the Seijin-no-Hi ceremony back home, but with major differences," Akio compares.

"Like," Shizuru asks.

"Instead of wearing pretty kimonos and what not, everyone gets naked," Kiyoni states which causes the boys to nearly spit out their food and drink.

"Care to expand on that," requests Kurama.

"I don't mean _completely_ naked. Every vampire of every house wears a robe or cloak to the event. Most of the time it's a ceremonial family heirloom. Other than that, everyone wears nothing."

"So, that means…," Yusuke thinks of Kiyoni wearing nothing but a scantily draped cloak around her. The idea gives the twice resurrected teen a major chub.

His thoughts are interrupted when a spoonful of oatmeal lands on his face by Botan, "You do know who's all in here, you pervert."

"What about the sanguinistas? Do they have a similar ritual," asks Koenma.

"We're left to our own devices," Kenichi responds, "Bar/Bat Mitzvah, Seijin-no-Hi, Ji/Guan Li, cow jumping, the list goes on. Yes, vampires join in on the tradition if and when they become the age for it. The bottom line is, we all have something worth celebrating."

"Wait, so not everyone, down there, is a sanguinista," Yusuke affirms.

"No, doofus, there's a decent mixture of vampires and sanguinistas around here," Kiyoni confirms, "What made you think otherwise?"

"Oh, I just thought that on a giant, mountainous island sitting in the middle of a country, is where all the vampires live."

"I guess we'll have to show you later today," Ava implies.

"She's right," Kiyoni gets excited.

"What? What's going on today," asks Koenma.

Kiyoni reverts to the previous subject, "You'll see once everyone gets outside."

A guardsman enters the dining hall and whispers a message to Akio. "I've just been informed that your tour guides have just arrived. So, I advise everyone to get a move on," suggests the king.

The gang returns to the palace courtyard where they are greeted by both guardsmen and some volunteers. "What do we have here," Yusuke wonders. When the royal family shows up, everyone takes a knee.

"Good morning," Kiyoni steps forward, "Ready to put my friends to work?"

"Now, wait just a minute, Kiyoni," Yusuke takes charge, "Vacations usually don't involve work. What makes today different?"

"I told you, Urameshi that today is 'prepare-for-my-birthday-party' day. These wonderful people have come to help."

"Help, how?"

"By spending some time with them today, not only would you be able to see and learn more about this country, you'll be doing a service."

"Heliopolis was built on the basis of compassion and kindness," Ava goes on, "Our founding father and mother depended on the assistance of others to survive, returning their kindness over time."

Kiyoni informs, "Our ancestors eventually learned that no one is above anyone once they saw the world outside of Egypt. It's one of the main principles of the city-state. We may be royalty, but we still have to show and earn respect from others. That's what this day is about."

"How often is this done," asks Koenma.

"About five times a year," Akio claims, "The beginning of the year, our birthdays, and year's end."

"Sister, please," Kiyoni gestures to one of the volunteers, "Everyone, this is Madam Sebbi, a well-known teacher around here. I should know, I was one of her former students." The instructor offers prayer hands, everyone responds in the same manner.

"She's gorgeous," Keiko acknowledges.

"Madam Sebbi, she is your partner for today, Keiko Yukimura," Kiyoni points out.

"Me?!"

"Yes. I heard you want to be a teacher someday. Madam Sebbi is fantastic with children and is willing to give you some pointers."

Madam Sebbi steps to Keiko, her youthful, middle-aged appearance intimidates the teen, "Do not fret, Miss Keiko, we will get along just fine," she states with a central African accent. Keiko sighs in relief.

"Shizuru? Here's your partner," Kiyoni informs, "This is Adjul, a real artist in the hair braiding game."

Adjul gets a good look at Shizuru, her hair in particular, "It's thick. This will be interesting."

"Thick? Thick for what," Shizuru's confused.

"Think of it this way, there are other blasians and women who look and have hair like me in Japan. And if there's one thing that we like, it's for someone to braid our hair every now and then. You learn this skill and I guarantee your client list will go up," Kiyoni confirms, Adjul agrees.

Kiyoni continues down the list. Yukina's volunteer duties lie in maintaining the bird population with an ornithologist, Yusuke and Kuwabara join Kenichi in military and security training, Botan's stationed in the fashion and fabrics department, and Koenma is once again spending the day with Queen Ava.

"So what am I gonna do," Hiei asks.

"You and Shuuichi will be going to the mining fields…with me," Akio states.

"Dad?! You're going with them," Kiyoni's surprised.

"Yes, I am. They have to have someone with them who knows their way around. Hiei, Shuuichi? We'll take my personal vehicle." Akio leads the two demons away while a nervous Kiyoni watches.

"Kiyoni? We have to go now," Ayesha claims.

"Yeah, okay," Kiyoni heads for the farmlands for her volunteer mission with Ayesha. _Isis, Nut? Please watch over them._

* * *

Flying high in Akio's personal hovercraft, he, along with Kurama and Hiei, observe the terrain below. "So, tell me Shuuichi. How are things back home," he asks.

"Fine. Things are normal like always," Kurama answers.

"Kiyoni tells us that your mother is a remarried woman now. Is that true?"

"Yes, two years ago to be specific. It's now the two of us along with my stepfather and younger stepbrother in one house."

"Mm, younger huh? I bet Kiyoni gives you a hard time about sibling life, huh," he laughs a little, "I still remember Natsuno and how upbeat he was despite his condition."

"We all do, Mister Ikeda."

Akio gives another short laugh, "I guess I've been around Ava too long. Like her, you don't have to be formal with me. You can call me 'dad' if you like."

"Pardon my insolence but, referring you that way is something I'm not exactly comfortable with doing at the moment. I barely feel that way with Miss Ava."

"Ha! Suit yourself. Your parents raised a fine man. No wonder my wife and daughter like you so much."

Kurama blushes a little while Hiei sits in the back wondering when this conversation will end.

Kurama looks over at how Akio is driving, "When and how did you learn how to drive this thing?"

"It took me about…nearly a year to master vehicles like this. I chose this one in particular because it was the closest thing to one of those fighter jet planes I used to like as a child. Ava had this customized for me for the first wedding anniversary we celebrated here. I've been trying to maintain it since."

"We're approaching our destination," Hiei points out. Just outside of the snowcapped mountains and near the country's coastline, lie Heliopolis's mine fields.

"Yep, that would be it," Akio prepares for landing.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Kura-," Kurama immediately slams a hand over Hiei's mouth. Hiei looks back at him as if he wants to fight.

"Everything alright with you two," Akio checks in as the hovercraft lands.

"Everything's fine, sir," Kurama assures.

Upon exiting the vehicle, the three are greeted by a mining supervisor, "The King is here! Spread the word! King Akio is here," he takes a knee before his ruler, "My lord."

"Good morning. I hope you have enough activity for two more today."

The supervisor looks at the two demons, "I never seen them before. They're even dressed funny."

"That's because they're not from around here. They're here to celebrate my daughter's birthday and since today is volunteer day, she personally sent them here to do some work, particularly security work."

The employee concedes, "Alright, I guess we can work something out. You two, follow me." They do.

Along the way, Kurama mentions something to Hiei, "Before we go on, I'd like to apologize for my behavior earlier."

"Yeah, what the hell was that about," Hiei's attitude has yet to go away.

"I'd be careful with how you address me while we're here."

"Oh, you mean 'Shuuichi'?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"While Kiyoni's parents obviously know about their daughter, they don't know anything about me. They don't know that the 'Kurama' that Yomi spoke to them about is the same person they met all those years ago."

"So, neither Kiyoni's parents nor yours know about who you are or used to be? Just how long do you plan on keeping up with this charade?"

"Oh, I don't know. How long are you going to maintain your facade with Yukina?" That silenced Hiei.

The three are lead to a surveillance office. "This is where we keep track of all the activities going on here," the supervisor informs.

An employee recognizes one of the demons, "Hey, I know you. We caught you stealing some gems, yesterday. What's he doing back here?"

"Your job since _you_ didn't bother to catch me," Hiei states.

"These two are here to… _improve_ our security system," informs the supervisor.

Kurama takes a look at the monitors, "Mind telling me what exactly is what on these screens?"

"Well, that's our ruby area over there. Down there is where the diamonds are. The metallics are in the middle. And there we have a mixture of metals and gems. It's a pretty scattered operation."

"Hiei. Do you remember where you were when you visited here?"

Hiei points to a screen at the top left corner, "There. That area was the first spot I hit."

Kurama notices that space is virtually dark, "The lighting there is left to be desired."

The supervisor notices the space as well, "Hey, I thought there was supposed to be extra lights over there."

"The request was made two weeks ago. Since, no one made sure that the request was complete, it remains dark, sir," informs the employee.

"Which is primarily the reason why I went there," Hiei claims, "Everyone knows the darkness is advantageous to a thief like me. I suggest improvements in employee efficiency and workstation maintenance."

Kurama hums a short laugh, "Thieving 101."

"Ugh," goes the supervisor, "I want extra lights out there, immediately."

"Yes, sir," the employee gives the order.

"Maybe we should peruse the fields for extra security," Akio suggests.

"Yeah, perhaps these two can point out things we can't," the supervisor takes the lead as he and his guests take a tour of the territory. Along the way, both Hiei and Kurama make suggestions of their own on how to make the mine fields more efficient. Kurama goes the extra mile by working alongside some of the miners. The supervisor takes careful notes as Akio watches with pride and curiosity.

* * *

Back at the palace, the gang decides to hang out at the patio outside of Shizuru's room to discuss their adventures of the day. Hiei decided to stay behind at the mines for more observation.

"How are you feeling Yusuke, Kuwabara," Kiyoni asks.

"Ugh," is all the boys can say. A day with the military has nearly worn them out completely.

"O-kaaaay. So, Keiko. Did Madam Sebbi show you a good time?"

"Oh, yes. I learned a lot from her and the children were so live and energetic," Keiko answers.

"You're going to love the presentation we made for you," Yukina claims, "I'll give you a hint, it's similar to what you did during your performance."

"I got lucky. The dress, you're going to wear tomorrow, is absolutely gorgeous," Botan claims.

"I love doves so I'm going to love whatever you have for me, Yukina. I'm actually nervous about my birthday outfit, so I'm glad you managed to take a look at it, at least, Botan," Kiyoni responds with a smile, "Oh that reminds me, were you all aware of the activities for tomorrow?"

"You mean the games and parade and stuff," Yusuke gets his swagger back, "Kuwabara and I have already signed up for some of them."

"I as well," Kurama inputs, "The archery competition and scavenger hunt."

"That's good. Fun fact: some of those games have been going on since our ancestors first ruled," Kiyoni informs, "This will definitely be an all-day affair."

"All this 'ancestors' this and 'ancestors' that, if they were such badasses, how did they get that way," questions Yusuke.

"Ooh! Would you like to know?!" Everyone nods. "Wait here. I'm gonna fetch us some snacks and drinks. I'll tell you the story when I get back," out the door she goes.


	12. The Origin of the Vampire

**Chapter 12**

Evening in Heliopolis. Around a campfire outside of Shizuru's room of the royal palace, she and her friends enjoy the summer air. The hostess of the night, vampire princess Kiyoni, arrives with drinks and snacks, "Incoming."

"Oh, wow, Kiyoni. Thanks," Kuwabara picks a cup and a treat from the serving trays. Refreshments include fruit juice from Kiyoni's private garden/villa and servings of baklava, Danishes, and fruit sandwiches. When everyone is served, she gathers her things and tosses a small, greenish brick into the fire, causing it to change color and ignite even more.

"What was that," asks Yusuke.

"Calming herbs: lavender, chamomile, a little lemon balm," she answers, "It's necessary for storytelling. I'm actually excited to share this with you, but I don't want to let my anxiety come through."

"I never heard of a vampire story told from an Egyptian point of view, before," states Yukina.

Kiyoni sighs, "Yes, there's not too many of them in mainstream media nowadays. I will say this, Dracula wishes his origin story was this awesome."

"Kurama, do you know of this story," Botan inquires.

"Mm, I'm afraid I don't," he responds after swallowing a Danish bite, "This is a first for me as well."

"Alright, here we go with the tale," Kiyoni announces, "I'll start with this, are any of you familiar with the story of Exodus?"

"Exo- what," Kuwabara chimes in.

"The story of Moses and the Ten Commandments, correct," Kurama replies.

"Yes, that. Basically, what the story of _Genesis_ is to human Christianity, is what the story of _Exodus_ is to this territory; its origin."

"Well, when you say it like that," Yusuke adjusts his position on the lounge chair, "it has to be good."

Kiyoni goes on,

"The story begins well over thousands of years ago, back when the empires of Egypt were all the rage. Unfortunately, the backs of captured slaves were the foundation for them. Pharaoh Rameses II had already kicked Moses out of Egypt to basically let him die in the desert. Regrettably, for Rameses, Moses returned to Egypt, ready to challenge him. Strengthened by the power of his Christian God, Moses had practically declared a religious war against the Gods of Egypt with the slaves going to the winner."

"I thought the challenge was between Moses and Pharaoh Rameses," Kurama affirms.

"Essentially, yes but, since this story has been handed down for generations, I'm basically regurgitating," she continues after lubricating her throat,

"So, anyway. Upon confronting his former 'brother' for the first time, Moses demands for the slaves to be set free. Rameses says, 'Screw you. Your god ain't shit. I'm not letting anyone go.' So, Moses is like, 'Oh yeah? Well, watch what I can do this stick,' and when he uses it, the entire Nile river is turned to blood, better known as the first of ten plagues. So, of course, desert living causes you to get thirsty, right? The Egyptians were having a fit like, 'Oh no, what will we do without water,' I mean like going ape shit.

"So one night, while the empire was trying to conserve what little water they had, two Egyptians decided to…test the waters. They wondered if drinking blood was bad as people have made it to be."

"Why would they want to drink blood," Shizuru takes a bite of a sandwich.

Kiyoni looks at her with a satisfied smile, "A great river that has been twice blessed by the divine, why not check it out?"

Keiko joins the conversation, "Twice blessed?"

"Once for the existence of the Nile itself and twice for its transformation into blood," Kiyoni responds,

"Since no one bothered to touch the river, approaching it was no big deal. At that point, the rogues were desperate for some dry mouth and throat relief, so they each grabbed a handful. It didn't look as thick as blood, but they were still skeptical. After a couple of sips, they realized…it's not that bad. In fact, it tastes just like…water. Regular, ordinary, same old water; just a different color. It seemed like the Christian god wasn't as threatening as first thought."

"Who were these Egyptians you speak of," Kurama takes a sip of his own.

"Remember those two statues you passed by upon entering this island," Kiyoni questions back, "Those two are this territory's father and mother, the very first Pharaoh and Queen of Heliopolis, and my direct ancestors: Musim and Paloma. As a matter of fact, they're buried at the bottom of those statues." A collective "Whoa" follows. The story carries on,

"Musim was an average soldier in the Egyptian army and his wife, Paloma, was a hairdresser for the women of the royal court. The only time they would have access to clear drinking water was whenever they were in the vicinity of the palace. Other than that, they were scrounging around like everyone else so, it was either the red Nile or nothing. Satisfied, they got some jars together and collected what they could. Afterwards, they lived their lives like normal; only putting up the suffering front whenever they were around other Egyptians. When their jars were empty, they went out to fill them again using the goddess of night, Nut's body, to cover their tracks. They even went as far as rationing what food they had while the rest of the country went through the frogs, locusts, hail, famine; the rest of the plagues. So long as they had the Nile to fall back on, they were fine. Musim and Paloma eventually got comfortable with their lifestyle even going so far as to bathe in the blood. By that time, Egypt was on day two of the three days of darkness."

Kiyoni gets in another sip and bite,

"So…by the time day three rolled around, they realized that they were running out blood water. Running to the river, they found out that the Nile was normal again. They had gotten so used to the red Nile, regular water was basically nothing, even though they kept drinking it. At the same time, Moses and his God had declared death to all the firstborn of Egypt."

"Were either of them a firstborn, Musim or Paloma," Yukina asks with a hint of general interest.

"Some people believe Musim was the firstborn, others believe it was Paloma. That part has always interchanged. Either way, they were spared," Kiyoni replies.

"How," Yusuke leans forward.

"This is the best part of the story," she adjusts her sitting position,

"Not willing to break away from their habit, the couple prayed to the gods for help. In the meantime, they tried to maintain their composure around others. They had a secret life and they wanted to keep it that way.

"During another prayer session, one of the gods answered the call…Anubis. The gods were angry at how Pharaoh Rameses defended his divine brethren and wanted to take it out on the ruler's entire empire. Musim and Paloma were the perfect candidates. As reward for their devotion, Anubis gave them the task of fulfilling the great order…in exchange for blood. Not just watery blood, but actual blood; human and animal."

"Oh, shit. This _is_ getting good," Yusuke is into the story like children are to cartoons.

"Glad you agree," Kiyoni goes on, trying her best divine imitation,

"Anubis was like, 'Rameses has failed us. It is up to you to enact his punishment. Use my great mother's frame as your shield. I shall give you skin the color of darkness and wings to glide across the skies. From the snakes that were eaten at the pharaoh's feet, their eyes and fangs. As for your sustenance, you will drink the blood of all the firstborn of Egypt, human and non-human; including the son of Rameses. Blood that's painted on the doors of houses, take that as your offering and do not enter them. With these gifts, you shall be known as _vampire_. When the goddess Nut and her child, the moon rises, so shall your new form. Now go. Show the false pharaoh god that he is nothing without us!"

"From what I remember of the original story, it was the angel of death that claimed the lives of the firstborn," Kurama reiterates.

" _Angels_ , Suu'chi," Kiyoni corrects,

"So Musim and Paloma did what they were told. Using their wings and enhanced speed, they had a feast. Slave or no slave, human or not human, they feasted. Blood painted doors were like lollipops to them. The last stop of the night was the palace itself. Army men, servants, other palace employees, if you were the first to come out of your mother's womb, you're the first to die. The very last victim to enter the land of the dead, was the most important person on the list, the Prince of Egypt. Rumors say that out of all the victims that were drained by Musim and Paloma, the prince had the best blood. In fact, children's blood was considered a delicacy because of their purity. At the end of the night, Rameses conceded to Moses's god.

"The next morning, the couple returned to normal. Unfortunately, things were not. Skin that burned in direct sunlight quickly became a problem. Stepping outside, they discovered the slaves were to be set free and were leaving Egypt as soon as possible. Realizing that one of their major food sources may not be as bountiful as before once the empire empties out, they packed their things and left with everyone else. Overtime, the couple fed on the ex-slaves whenever the thirst became apparent.

"Eventually, they decided to abandon the great migration and head out on their own, exploring other lands and cultures. Somehow, they managed to survive on both blood and the kindness of others. Alliances and friendships made, the two were once again visited by the gods and were ordered to spread their gifts with others using their blood just as they were continuing their international exploration. They even produced a child along the way. With enough followers, they figured that a colony of vampires couldn't possibly live among humans and tolerate the sun for much longer. So, with everything that everyone had, the collection of bloodsuckers shifted underground. Along the way, they discovered caverns upon caverns of precious stones and metals (that area is now the mine fields of Heliopolis). Pure water and lush terrain waited for them at the end of the tunnel. But what kept them was…sunlight. For the first time, in a long time, vampires can walk in the sun and not worry about burning to a crisp. An advanced aged Musim and Paloma declared the area their new home and vowed to make it as close, if not, better than Rameses's Egypt ever was. And so, Heliopolis was born and the founding father and mother were crowned Pharaoh and Queen with their son as their successor."

"Did anyone realize they were entering demon world," Shizuru gets comfortable in her seat.

"No. No one knew that this was demon world until…well, until Yomi showed up," Kiyoni answers, "Anyone else who passed by the gates were just ignored and never questioned."

Kuwabara scratches his head, "What about the hidden barrier around this place? And why put one up if nobody knew about demon world?"

"That was constructed by some powerful spell casters in the early years. The exposure of the new world's energy was probably the reason. Again, no one knew that this was demon world so, no one really questioned it," she retorts, "When the country advanced itself enough, magicians and psychics were replaced with technology. It's been that way, since. The barrier was put up out of preservation: the waters, the fields, the mountains, our source of commerce…stuff like that."

"I guess those magicians and psychics were the ones responsible for some of the tricks you know now," Keiko checks in.

Kiyoni gives an awkward laugh, "Yeah, I guess you can say that. Some of the incantations in my spell book go as far as the early days of this empire. This necklace was blessed and created by said occultists." Kiyoni's jewelry is a small pencil shaped emerald on a golden choker.

"You said Musim and Paloma bathed themselves in blood. Is that a connection to the 'Bath of the Fallen'," Kurama wonders.

"The general answer is yes, but in two different ways," Kiyoni explains, "One way says Musim and Paloma had a leftover jar filled with blood from the Nile that they kept until Heliopolis was built. The other way says that the bloodbath was first filled with that of the deceased, including the couple. Either way, the 'Bath of the Fallen' was started by the founding members of this country. There's not much more to be said about that." The Bath of the Fallen is a coming-of-age ceremony where eighteen year old vampires submerge themselves in the blood of their deceased family members and ancestors, acquiring their wisdom and power along the way. Since, Kiyoni and her friends are together for her eighteenth birthday, it won't be much longer until her time comes to participate.

"I find it funny. Your brother and his companions wanted to take part in wiping away humanity, and yet, humanity is the reason why he was what he was," Kurama finishes his drink.

"Tai was told this story before I was. His favorite part was 'The Feasting'. You can say it was a catalyst for his mindset," Kiyoni empties her cup as well.

"Wow, that was a great story, Kiyoni," Kuwabara gets up to stretch, "I don't know about you guys, but I think my bed is calling me."

"Yeah, I think it's time I hit the hay, too," Yusuke follows suit. Soon everyone, gets up to leave. Since they gathered in Shizuru's guest room, they all leave for her to comfortably sleep outside in the summer air.

As the group disperses for bed, Kurama hangs out with Kiyoni a little bit longer, "Mind if we have a conversation of our own?"

"What for," she whispers.

"Just because," he whispers in her ear, "My room this time?"

Kiyoni blushes as her pendant glows, "Sure." Kurama leads the way to his bedroom. What could the spirit fox have up his sleeve this go around?


	13. Happy Birthday, Kiyoni!

**Chapter 13**

" **Happy Birthday, Kiyoni!"**

Approaching Kurama's bedroom door, both he and Kiyoni hesitate when they see two guards standing outside. "This doesn't look good," he acknowledges.

"Aw, damn. My parents must've sent them in case we do the ol' room switcharoo," she whispers.

"But you can order them to go away, right?"

Kiyoni shakes her head, "Sorry, Suu'chi. My parents' orders overpower mine, in this case. You saw how things went down with my room." Kiyoni looks around for an idea and stops when she sees one of the guards' shadow, "Hmm…"

"Hmm?"

She speaks to him telepathically. _Remember my fight with Tai? How I used the darkness to my advantage?_

 _Yes, I remember._

 _That's exactly what we're gonna do._

 _Come again? These halls aren't exactly dark._

 _They don't have to be. I can—_ _we_ _can use what darkness we have._

 _I'm afraid I'm not following you._

Kiyoni embraces Kurama. _Watch this_. As they kiss, Kiyoni presses Kurama against the wall. After a few moments, the two young lovers sink into the shadows of the wall. Using only the shade, the two navigate their way to Kurama's room, using the shadows of the two guards before sliding underneath the door. Free from any supervision, the teens emerge from the shadows.

Kurama is the first to comment, "That was rather im—,"

Kiyoni, immediately, shuts him up. _Inside voices, Minamino. Don't wanna give ourselves away and spoil the fun, right?_

Kurama hums a short laugh. _Right._

 _So, you wanted to talk to me about something?_ Kiyoni's adrenaline starts to rise.

… _Your parents…they're still unaware about me, right?_

 _Yeah. I mean, I don't think I've mentioned your other name around them yet. Don't tell me you're gonna come clean to them while you're here!_

 _No._ He takes a seat on the bed and gestures Kiyoni to join him.

 _What exactly happened with you and my dad?_

 _Nothing. Hiei and I analyzed the situation in the mine fields while your father watched._

 _That's it?_

 _Well, I…did some work as well._

 _You worked in the mine fields? Like you actually put in some work?_

Kurama adjusts his position. _Yes, I worked. That_ _was_ _the plan for today, correct?_

Kiyoni gets up and removes her necklace, placing it on top of a book that sits on a nightstand. Straddling him, she gives him another kiss.

Kurama breaks away from her again. _What was that for?_

 _Remember when I mentioned 'brownie points'? This is what I mean._ She kisses him again, this time with a little more passion.

 _I take it this is for a job well done?_

 _That and…well, we are alone, aren't we?_ They continue their romantic moment. Eventually, pieces of Kurama's dream, from the night before their first date, become reality as he leans back on his bed, taking Kiyoni with him.

As Kiyoni's mothers warned, hormones overcome rationality as she and Kurama engage in some tongue play and heavy petting. Turning over, Kurama takes a hold of Kiyoni's right thigh as she wraps her arms around the back of his neck. If there was one thing the princess wanted to do with the spirit fox, it was this. As they embrace and kiss, Kurama can feel his sexual desires rising. Whether it was the desires of Shuuichi or the desires of Youko, he couldn't tell. All that mattered, was Kiyoni and her irresistible charms.

As she combs her fingers through his hair, Kiyoni eventually feels something quite familiar. _No way._

Kurama checks in. _What? What is it?_

Kiyoni tries to hold back laughter as to not spoil their private get-together. _Your ears…your ears are back._

 _Huh?_ Kurama sits up to assess the situation. _Again?_

A mental giggle follows. _Does that always happen or just around me?_

 _I-I wasn't planning on this, I swear. It just...happens?_

Kiyoni sits up on the bed, her cheeks cherry red as she hugs her legs. _I know about your dream._

 _What dream?_

 _The one where you had me in your room wearing nothing but one of your shirts. The one where I asked you to…make love to me._

Now Kurama's face is the one that's red. _You caught that? You really are a mind reader. You know better than to pry without my permission._

 _It's nothing to be embarrassed about. I…I have those types of dreams, myself._ The two sit in silence for a moment.

A thought comes to Kurama's mind. _It feels like it's getting late. Do you…know the time?_

Kiyoni steps to the balcony to look for the moon. _It looks like it's about midnight._

 _You can tell just be looking at the moon?_

 _Yeah, I learned from my mom when she taught me how to fly._ She makes her way back to Kurama. _Don't tell me you're turning in._

As Kurama takes her by the hand he sings a tune. _Happy birthday…to you…_

 _Nooooo! Suu'chi…_

 _Happy birthday…to you…_

By now, Kiyoni has her face buried in her hands. _Shuuichi, please stop._

 _Happy birthday…_ He reaches for something underneath his pillow when Kiyoni isn't looking. _…dear princess…Happy birthday…_ he stops singing as he hands her a small jewelry box… _to you._

Kiyoni uncovers her face. When she sees the gift, her expression changes from embarrassment to anger. _Ah! Shuuichi Minamino! Didn't you hear a word I said?_

Surprised, Kurama asks, _What word would that be?_

Kiyoni walks away, disappointed. _I specifically told you that I didn't want a birthday present from you, this year._

 _Yes, you did. Unfortunately, I had already bought this gift before you made that declaration. Why did you say that, by the way?_

She mumbles in a low tone. _You don't get it._

 _Get what?_ Kurama walks up to her. _Please clarify._

 _Shuuichi, ever since I celebrated my first birthday here, my one wish was to do so with you. I made that wish every year._

 _Well, I'm here now._

She looks back at him with soft eyes. _And that's all I wanted._

 _Come again?_

 _When we reunited, I knew. I knew that when the time comes, I would finally see my wish granted. Suu'chi, the second you accepted my invitation and arrived here, you gave me what I wanted. That box in your hand is totally unnecessary._

 _What about everyone else and their gifts?_

 _That's fine. Your gift to me is what really matters._

 _If that's the case then,_ he extends his present, _please, accept mine._

 _I already told you, I don't wa—_

 _-Please. If my presence is what matters to you, watching you open this box matters to me._

Kiyoni reluctantly accepts. _If that's the case, then alright._ She takes the gift and sits in one of the reading chairs while Kurama sits in the other. A wave of surprise and excitement overcomes her face when she sees what her boyfriend bought for her. _You got me a charm bracelet? You actually got me a charm bracelet?_

 _Mm-hmm. Other than your desire for my presence here, a charm bracelet was something, I knew, you always wanted._

 _Suu'chi…_ her eyes begin to water… _I don't know what to say._

 _Your facial expression is more than enough._

 _Thank you._ She gives him a grateful kiss as tears fall down her face. Regaining what little composure she has, Kiyoni takes out the bracelet. _Would you?_

 _Sure._ Kurama clasps the piece of jewelry around her left wrist.

Kiyoni sticks out her arm in the light of the fire to admire her new arm decoration upon returning to her seat. _Suu'chi, it's beautiful._

 _I'm glad you like it. I'm also surprised you haven't noticed what's on it._

 _Oh, that's right! I haven't!_ She takes a closer look at the bracelet. _Okay, they say a charm bracelet tells the story of its owner, right? Let's see…_ She picks the charms one by one. _Okay, we have an apple…_

 _Because we became friends in school…_

 _And then we have…?_

 _That's alexandrite, one of the birthstones of June. I wanted to add an uncommon charm._

 _Alexandrite, right. Duh, Kiyoni. Ooh, an ice skate!_

 _Your performance during your fight with Tai may have inspired that._

 _Suu'chi, you know how I am with figure skating._

 _Yes, I know. I remember going to a competition or two with your family to see you skate._

Kiyoni gives a warm smile. _No way! Is this a moonstone?_

 _Yep._

 _I love moonstones!_

 _I know._ Kurama is really getting a kick out of watching Kiyoni light up. And to think, she originally rejected this present.

Kiyoni looks at the final three charms. _This one's a key, this one is a heart, and this one is… Suu'chi, what's this one?_

… _What does it look like?_

… _It could be…a wolf…a fox?_

A grin comes across Kurama's face. _It's a fox, Kiyoni._

 _Why is there a fox on this bracelet?_

 _Look at the last three charms again._ The charms are arranged as the key, the fox, and the heart, in that order.

 _A key, a fox, and a heart. A key, a fox, and a heart. I take it these three mean something?_

… _They do?_ Kurama raises an eyebrow, hoping for Kiyoni to figure it out.

Kiyoni mumbles. _A key, a fox, and a heart…a key—O-M-G, I'm slow! Suu'chi!_

Kurama giggles. _Figured it out, did we?_

Kiyoni lowers her voice. _Suu'chi, are you saying that I…have the key…to your heart?_

Kurama sits up with confidence. _I am._

Kiyoni rests her head on her palm as she looks at the fire with more tears falling down her face. _That is the corniest and sweetest thing you've ever said to me. Even if you're not 'saying' it._

 _Corny, but true…at least, I want it to be._

Kiyoni reclines back as more tears flow. _Shuuichi…_

Kurama meets her while standing on his knees. _Kiyoni, enough crying._

 _My bad for having a soft heart._

Kurama wipes away her tears. _Nothing wrong with having a soft heart. Consider it a valuable asset. I do._

Kiyoni sniffles a bit. _Thank you._

Kurama looks at her with an admirable smile. _You're welcome, birthday girl._

* * *

The goddess of the skies changes her skin tone, marking the dawn of a new day. As Kiyoni peacefully slumbers in her bed, a mysterious four-legged creature appears on her balcony. The animal studies the locks of the balcony doors, successfully picking at it until the doors open. Upon entering, morning breezes grace the royal space causing Kiyoni to twitch her head a little. All the while, her unknown visitor stands at the foot of the bed to observe her. Breaking through her draping, the creature takes caution as to not disturb her as he sneaks in for a closer look.

Kiyoni lies on her back with sweet dreams of her big day dancing in her head. The observer wiggles its tail contemplating its next move, licking his chops when he notices Kiyoni's bracelet. His sense of sight satisfied, the small beast puts his nose to work; the sweet scents of the princess pleasing the animal. When he sniffs and licks around Kiyoni's neck, she giggles while whispering, "Stop it, Suu'chi. That tickles."

Upon reaching her ear, the creature whispers, "Happy birthday, Kiyoni."

Startled, the princess rises from her slumber to find the source of that voice, "Who's there?"

By the time her vision reaches the balcony, she notices a figure similar to a tall man in white standing on the edge, the draping of her bed blurs his face. "Wait! Who are you," she shouts upon getting up. When the stranger notices her, he leaps from the balcony. "No," Kiyoni makes it outside but misses the man completely. _Just who the hell was that guy?_ Wearing nothing but her bedsheets, Kiyoni takes a moment to watch the sunrise. Today is her birthday and there is absolutely nothing that will dull her day. Satisfied with the outside, Kiyoni returns to bed but not before coming across something on her balcony gate. _Silver hair?_

Elsewhere, in the forests of the territory, a group of hunters prepare their game for tonight's celebrations. A wild boar has just been caught and given that a few of the hunters are vampire, the animal is planned to become their breakfast.

"Ay, ay," warns a sanguinista, "What do you think you're doing?"

"What's it look like," a vampire questions back, "It's pig's blood for breakfast."

"Have you forgotten what today is?"

"…"

"It's the princess's birthday. Everyone knows royals get the first blood of the hunt on their birthday."

"He's right," states another vampire, "The princess gets first blood."

"Bah," the first vampire takes what looks to be an ice pick and stabs the animal right in the jugular. A strong flow of blood gushes from the makeshift wound to be collected in a canteen.

When the canteen is full, the second vampire shouts, "For our future Pharaoh Queen!" The rest of the group repeat his statement.

Back at the palace, everyone is pumped for today. Inside the throne room, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama wait to be lead to the stadium by either Kenichi or Akio. "I heard these games can be quite competitive," Kurama implies.

"If they're anything like the dark tournament, then I'm not too worried," Yusuke claims.

"Yeah, leave the wrestling matches to me. Gives me an opportunity to show off my guns," Kuwabara flexes as if Yukina is watching.

"Good morning, boys," Kenichi walks into the room, "Is everyone ready?"

"Wait, where's the shrimp," Kuwabara looks around for Hiei.

"He's still under surveillance so he'll be among the audience," Kurama informs.

"I get it. If it's slicing and dicing, he's all for it. Pure fun and games, he's a no-show," Kuwabara crosses his arms, "Oh, well. More for us."

"Alright, you three. Let's go," Kenichi instructs.

"Wait, can't we see Kiyoni first," Yusuke nudges Kurama.

"We can't. Since you're participants in the games, you have to be outside first for the parade," Kenichi gestures for the three to leave.

Along the way, Kurama looks back. _I guess I'll see you later, princess._

* * *

Inside Kiyoni's bedroom, she and the girls make final preparations for her big day. "I never felt so much life in one day. And it's only morning," Botan claims.

"Yeah, I feel it too. Today's gonna be really fun day," Kiyoni states as Shizuru and another hairdresser put the finishing touches on her hair, "I see it didn't take you long to get into braiding, Shizuru."

"Well, thank Miss Adjul for that," Shizuru digresses.

"So, how exactly is this gonna work," Keiko wonders.

"First, the competitors, including our boys, will enter the arena. You all will arrive with me as a part of my royal court after," Kiyoni informs, "Then the crowd salutes the family, I make a speech, and then the games begin." She starts fidgeting with her bracelet.

Shizuru notices, "A gift from Kurama, I presume."

Kiyoni's necklace glows in admiration, "Yeah. He gave it to me last night."

"What?! Kurama got you a bracelet," Botan shrieks, "I wanna see." The rest of the girls admire Kiyoni's present.

"Oh, it's beautiful," Yukina marvels.

"Yeah, it looks like Kurama went all out for you," Keiko comments.

"It's no big deal," Kiyoni gushes. _Though, coming from Suu'chi…_

Suddenly, Kiyoni gets a knock on the door, "Princess Kiyoni, there's a special delivery for you."

Kiyoni gets up to answer. When she does, she's greeted by two game hunters. They take a knee and say, "Good morning, future queen. We bring you gifts."

"Oh? What do you have for me?"

They present her a canteen, "First blood from our hunt today."

"Oh, goodie! I haven't had my morning drink yet. Thank you," she grabs the bottle and goes to town much to the disgust of the girls. "Ahhh, thank you, gentlemen," Kiyoni wipes her mouth, "I was getting thirsty."

The hunters stand and take a final bow before taking their leave.

Finishing her drink, Kiyoni checks in, "Are we all ready to go?"


End file.
